Exercise in Self Restraint
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: B&B are in an established relationship and Brennan has a naughty proposal for Booth which involves tons of frustration. Like any of my stories, I try to keep BB in character even as they are doing very dirty things together. COMPLETE.
1. Proposal

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: I know I have a million other stories going on, but the muse goes where it wants and this has been running around in my head for a few weeks and it's making it hard to concentrate on anything else. But I have NOT abandoned any other stories and will try to update some of them in the next few days. In the meantime, enjoy this!

**Proposal  


* * *

**

"You are up early," Brennan noted with some surprise, tying the sash around her robe and giving her partner a considering look. Usually, she was up and dressed before he even brushed his teeth, but today he was standing in front of the mirror, already tucking his crisp white shirt inside his black pants.

"Yeah," Booth acknowledged on a disgruntled sigh. "Early-morning meeting with Hacker." Reaching for his tie, he grumbled, "I already hate Mondays, I could seriously hate the guy for this." Seeing her smirk, he added, "And it would have nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to date you."

Wisely holding her tongue, she slipped the tie from his hands. "Here, let me," she offered on a smile, looping the fabric under the collar of his shirt and working it into a knot.

As she went about her task, his body automatically went on alert, he couldn't even help it. Even after so many mornings of waking up to her, this particular activity continued to undo him. Booth couldn't even explain it, but there was nothing that assaulted his senses quite like his partner taking off _or_ putting on his tie.

He still remembered the erratic beating of his heart that first night when she slowly slipped his tie free, letting the colorful fabric hit the floor of his bedroom. He had come apart under her hands as easily as the damn knot on the tie.

"Mmm, you smell good," she murmured, rubbing her lips against his freshly-shaven cheek. His eyes narrowed at her husky words and the slow, measured way she was going about the task of knotting his tie. Booth knew _she _knew what it did to him because he had once told her how much this particular activity got to him.

"You are buttering me up, Bones," he ventured, taking in the look in her eyes. He knew that look, it was the same one that landed him in her bed after their first date when he had been _determined_ to take it slow.

He had _not_ wanted to jump into bed with her, afraid she would panic the next morning. But just like always, he'd melted when she turned those blue-green eyes on him and he was helpless against everything that was Temperance Brennan. So he'd made love to her all night and decided to worry about a panicking Bones later.

Yet she hadn't panicked. Not that next morning or the one a week after when he whispered _I love you_, thinking she was still asleep and she opened wide-awake eyes on him. And not that morning six months ago when he asked her to move in with him and she simply said, _yes_.

"I don't know what that means." Her voice interrupted his train of thought, bringing him back to the present. "But I assure you, I have no butter with me."

"It means," he explained on a wry chuckle, "you are trying to talk me into something."

"Oh, I see." Brennan tilted her head to the side. "Then I guess you are exactly right," she conceded with a smile. "I am … buttering you up."

He laughed at her shameless admission, banding his arms around her and nuzzling the side of her neck. "What do you want, baby?"

"Wait … how did you know?" Brennan inquired, running her fingers through his hair. "You _do _smell good and I tell you frequently, so you shouldn't have been able to glean any information from that."

"I know you, Bones," he said smugly. "Plus, I'm a man, I know when my woman wants something."

She bit the side of his neck in retaliation, but decided not to comment on his possessive terminology; she had more pressing matters to discuss.

"I want us to try something this week," she said cautiously. "The _whole _week."

"Something?" Booth raised his head from her neck, a little shiver that was equal parts arousal and dread going through him. He was pretty sure that _something_ had to do with sex and the last time she wanted _something,_ he had ended tied up in a fancy hotel room with his own handcuffs while she tortured him for hours.

"No sex until Sunday," she blurted out bluntly, figuring it was better to just get it out there.

"You want me not to touch you for a week?" he asked in horror, arms tensing around her automatically in unconscious rejection of the mere thought.

"No, of course not," she assured quickly, pressing close to him and rubbing her palms over his back as if to reassure both their bodies that nothing like that was going to happen. "I might start going through withdrawal."

"I'm not following, Bones," he said, his body relaxing a little at her reassurance. Not that he couldn't go a week without sex. Shit, he'd gone a hell of a lot longer than a week back when they were still pretending they were just partners. A week without sex was no big deal, but a week without _her_ was a whole different matter.

"I'm not talking about no sexual contact, I'm talking about no orgasms," she explained. "I'm sorry, I should have been more precise."

"So what?" He frowned, still not sure he understood. "I can touch you, but I can't make you come?"

"Yes," she breathed the answer excitedly against his lips. "It's an exercise in self-restraint, I read about it a few weeks ago in a sexual anthropology journal." Her eyes sparkled the way they did whenever something fascinated her. "Apparently it's a popular practice among engaged couples the week before their wedding, leading to quite an explosive wedding night."

"Bones, if sex between us becomes any more explosive, I might not survive it."

"I know," she laughed, sucking on his earlobe. "But I thought it might be fun to attempt it, plus the article mentioned there's absolutely no touching involved, but I actually hypothesize that touching without achieving sexual release would actually result in greater relief on day seven."

"So basically, you want to experiment on me," he pointed out with a smirk.

"With you," she corrected. "Besides, who else would I experiment on?" She gave him an innocent smile. "Are you willing to let me conduct this experiment with someone else?"

Booth knew she was teasing, but still couldn't control the automatic reaction. "No way in hell," he growled against her neck, sucking hard on the soft skin.

"We don't have to, Booth," she said seriously. "It was just something I read and I figured since we don't have Parker this weekend it wouldn't be a problem to just spend all of Sunday in bed, but it's not …"

"Bones," he interrupted, molding his hands to her ass and pressing her firmly against him. "I let you tie me up with my own handcuffs, why would I say no to this?"

"I don't know," she said, somewhat shy. "Do you like it when I experiment with you?"

"God, Bones, you know I do," he whispered, grinding her recklessly against him; he was now hard as steel and had to go to work in ten damn minutes. "Every single thing you do to me drives me crazy."

"And you are going to let me drive you crazy all week, knowing you won't be able to do anything about it until Sunday?"

"It goes both ways, right?" he asked. "I get to drive you crazy too?"

"Oh yes," Brennan panted, rubbing herself right against his erection. "We can do whatever we want, only rule is no gratification and that includes self-gratification."

"Right," he said, letting go of her suddenly before he was tempted to end her little experiment before it could even start. "Can't make you come, can't make myself come."

"That's correct," she said, wisely putting some space between them. "Same goes for me."

"I think I'm going to lose count of how many cold showers I'll be taking this week, aren't I?" Booth predicted, slipping his jacket on, holstering his gun, and pocketing his badge.

"I'm pretty sure that will go both ways as well, Booth," Brennan answered, knowing she was going to be heading straight for a cold shower herself the minute he walked out the door.

He smiled as she walked with him out into the living room. "Are we having lunch today?" he asked, unlocking the front door. "I'll be in the office late catching up with my backlog so I probably won't be home for dinner."

"Yes," she answered. "I haven't made any headway with the bodies I have in storage, so I'll be staying in the lab late as well. I really want to make some progress before we get a new case. "

"All right, call me and I'll meet you at the diner."

Booth opened the door and then suddenly turned around. Taking two steps, he crushed her against him, tangling his hands in her hair and sweeping his tongue inside her mouth.

"Sunday," he reminded her in a low, rough voice. "All damn day. You and me and that bed."

* * *

_**Are you intrigued? If you are, I will make this story 7 chapters long, each one tracking the progress of Brennan's "exercise" until Sunday. Let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Monday Night Games

Disclaimer: Don't Own Bones

A/N: Small announcement, the site is glitchy and apparently sometimes it just doesn't alert when a new story or chapter is posted. For future reference, I'm keeping a list in my profile page of the stories I'm currently posting on as well as any completed ones. In any case, if I start a new story I'll post it there as well.

**Monday Night Games  


* * *

**

His early morning meeting with Hacker was fairly productive, even with Bones' little experiment running around in his brain. Why was it so damn arousing to be thinking about touching her, knowing there was going to be no payoff for either of them? Booth had no idea, but he spent all morning trying to put the thought out of his mind. He was fairly successful at it until lunch, when he saw her sitting at their table waiting for him.

"How was your meeting?" she asked him as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"It was fine," he shrugged. "Departmental cutbacks are up, but that's no big surprise with the way things are." Booth threw her a smile. "On a happy note, the Bureau is ecstatic with our closing rate, so no damn cutback is going to affect _our_ job."

Brennan laughed at his boyish grin and they chatted amiably as they ate their lunch. Booth devoured his burger and the fries that he was able to salvage from her greedy hands.

"Bones," he whined. "You have got to order more than a damn salad for lunch."

"A salad is perfectly satisfying, Booth," she told him in a tone he knew meant she was _this _close to starting a lecture on healthy heating.

"Oh yeah?" he jumped in, trying to head her off at the pass. "Then why do you keep eating all my fries?"

"Because they only taste this good when I steal them from you," she told him, shamelessly reaching for another one and popping it into her mouth with relish.

"You know that argument makes no sense," he argued, a slight pout to his tone.

"Makes perfect sense to me," she said on a wide smile.

Brennan didn't know why he still bothered to protest the thievery since she had been stealing his fries for years, but she loved his sulky tone every time he did. Feeling playful, she fed him the last fry and watched as he licked the salt from his lips.

_She got to play with him all week_. All morning, she had been occupied piecing together remains, but now the thought assaulted her mind, making her body feel soft and tingly.

Booth saw the way her eyes darkened from a light green to a stormy blue and forgot all about his fries.

"So, Bones," he cleared his throat and pushed his empty plate away. "I've been having a little trouble thinking of anything other than your little experiment."

"You have?" In a mirror image of his, she moved her plate away as well. "Why's that?"

"Why?" Booth braced his forearms on the table and leaned forward, pausing momentarily as the waitress dropped off their bill. Once she was gone, he explained, "Because, you know, it's kinda hot, Bones, thinking about it." He blushed and lowered his voice but continued on. "Wondering just what you are going to do to me and knowing it's going to leave me all worked up with no chance of taking care of it."

"That's the point, Booth," she said, a little breathless now. "It's supposed to heighten arousal."

"Yeah, well, mission accomplished, Bones," he murmured, fascinated with the way her tongue was tracing her bottom lip.

Trying to distract himself, Booth grabbed the check and threw some bills on the table. Brennan didn't bother to argue because she knew it was his turn to get lunch.

"I have to get back to the office," he said, reluctantly getting up from the table. "There was grumbling at the meeting today about the number of backlogged files so I'm going to be home pretty late."

"All right," Brennan acknowledged, a little too aware of his hand at the small of her back as he guided her out of the diner. "I'll be getting home late myself, but it seems likely I'll get there first. I'll wait up for you."

Booth didn't bother to argue, she had never listened before and it was unlikely she would now. "Don't forget to have dinner, Bones," he reminded her, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"I won't," she promised, knowing how he disliked it when she skipped meals.

**--x--**

That night, Brennan got home pretty late, but just as expected, she was still home before him. She headed straight for a warm bath, soaking in the pretty-smelling bath salts Angela had gotten her a few months ago for her birthday. She was tired from the long day, but as she rubbed lotion all over her body, she couldn't help the current of excitement making its way through her body. Grabbing a red pen and a copy of her manuscript she went to the living room to wait for him.

Booth walked through the front door to find her crossed-legged on the sofa, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"Hey, Bones," he said tiredly, hanging his coat by the door and going over to the couch to drop a kiss on her head. "Thanks for waiting up." Even though he had told her over and over she didn't need to, Booth would be lying if he didn't admit that he liked finding her on the sofa when he dragged through the door after a really long day.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips in appreciation, he told her, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay," she said, stroking his cheek softly. "I'm going to finish with this chapter and then I'll be in."

The hot shower did wonders for his exhaustion and as he pulled up a soft pair of pajama pants, it occurred to Booth that making love to her nice and slow sounded like a fantastic way to end the day. Except he wasn't getting any sex tonight, he remembered, shrugging into an old, faded shirt as she walked into the bedroom.

Booth looked her up and down and realized that it had been a very idiotic move on his part to agree to her _exercise_. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes tracked her as she closed the door behind her and moved to her vanity, removing her plain hair tie and dropping it on the dresser. She shook her hair out slightly to get rid of the shape of the ponytail and then turned around to look at him.

Booth felt his throat go dry as he realized what she was wearing to bed: teeny tiny pajama shorts and a plain white tank top that molded to her breasts, letting him see the outline of her delicious nipples oh so clearly. How had he missed that when he walked through the door?

_Self-restraint_, he thought on an internal scoff. _He had engaged in over five years of self-restrain at one point, why the hell had he agreed to more?_

"Hey," he whispered when she didn't move from her position against the dresser. "Come here."

Brennan smiled at his extended hand, walking forward, right into the v of his legs, and lacing her fingers with his.

"I have a confession to make," Booth said, resting his hands at her hips and placing small kisses on her stomach through the barrier of her tank top. "I want sex, Bones."

"You do, huh?" She combed her fingers through his damp hair, looking down at the top of his head with a smile. "So, does that mean you've changed your mind?"

"No," he said on a regretful sigh. "I said yes and I'm not backing out." But remembering that touching was very much part of the rules, he moved his hands to her ass, massaging and kneading the firm muscles slowly. "But I thought I'd let you know that I can't stop thinking about some nice and slow sex."

"Well, Booth," she suggested, bringing her knees on the mattress and straddling his lap. "How about you touch me, nice and slow."

Booth groaned huskily as she settled snuggly against him, aligning her high breasts perfectly with his mouth. Her nipples were hard and perfectly defined against the fabric and he took the invitation by leaning forward and sucking one into his mouth. Her fingers dug slightly into his shoulders as her back arched automatically, head falling back on a breathless sigh. He sucked the tight bud, softly but relentlessly, until the white cotton was soaked and plastered to her. When one of her hands tangled in his hair and gripped tightly, he moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

The noises she was making were low and soft, almost a match to the languorous movement of her hips on top of him.

"Bones," he murmured, palming the weight of her breasts with both hands and continuing to suck on her stiff nipples. "I swear I can taste you even through the damn tank top."

"Mmm … don't stop," she asked softly, holding him against her straining flesh. "It feels so good."

On a playful growl, he flipped her on the bed, bracing his forearms on the mattress against either side of her and pressing his erection right between her spread legs. Lowering his head, he captured her upturned lips in a languid kiss, tongues softly stroking together in rhythm to his measured movements between her legs.

Reaching back, Booth used his right hand to caress the line of her leg where it wrapped around his hip. He glided his hand up and down over the side of her thigh as he moved his lips down her throat, sucking gently on the smooth skin.

"Jesus, Bones, you smell good," he noted huskily, inhaling deeply at the pulse point on her throat. "What the hell do you have on?"

"I … just my lotion," she answered, trying to think past the haziness clouding her mind. "Oh, and I used some bath salts tonight that Angela got me … it's ... ooooh ... it's jasmine." She wanted to slip her hands under his shirt and touch bare skin, but decided to caress his back over his shirt instead.

"Mmm, jasmine and Bones," he whispered, licking a trail down the side of her neck to her shoulder. "God, baby, you are fucking edible."

"Booth, you gotta slow down," she moaned as his hips seemed to have picked up some speed and his erection was stimulating her center deliciously with every stroke, even through two layers of clothing.

On a groan, he changed their positions, rolling on his back and threading his fingers into her hair to avoid the temptation of grabbing her hips and setting the pace himself. Brennan placed gentle, almost soothing kisses along the line of his jaw, her hips grinding slowly into him.

Booth moaned against her lips, letting one hand trail down the line of her back to curve around her pert behind. He stroked the rounded curves as slowly as she was riding him. On the upstroke, his fingers teased the elastic waistband of her shorts.

"What happens if I take these off?" Booth asked, fingering the waistband wistfully because, despite the question, he knew there'd be no removing of those tiny shorts.

"Then you hit bare skin," she answered him hoarsely, burying her face against his neck and trying to stop herself from moving on him. She had been writhing lazily on top of him, soaking in the pleasure of his hard body under her and his magic lips on her skin, but nice and slow could only take you so far and she was pretty sure they were far enough.

"Oh, Christ," he exhaled, bringing both hands to her hips and stopping her movements. "We need to go to sleep." The words were almost laughable in the face of the heavy breathing reverberating through the room and the arousal coursing through them.

Reaching an arm out, he turned off the lamp on his nightstand and plunged them into darkness. Brennan moved on her side and he spooned his body around her, his erection nestling against her backside. She fidgeted against him and he clamped a hand on her hipbone.

"Please, don't move," he pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to forget about how hard he was, how soft she felt. Trying to forget she was naked and wet under her tiny tank top and even tinier shorts.

She stilled immediately and he brought his hand to rest on her stomach. When Booth felt her fingers lace with his, he pressed a reassuring kiss to the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" he inquired after a while, their breathing no longer quite so erratic.

"Going through the elements on the periodic table," she immediately answered. "You?"

"Hockey stats."


	3. Tuesday Night Deal

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: To the awesome **_Browner864_**, there's a part of this that's especially for you 'cause you are just so darn awesome. You'll know it when you see it, lol! :)

**Tuesday Night Deal  


* * *

**

Booth had never realized just how painful a morning hard-on could be until he woke up with a throbbing erection pressed against her firm behind.

He knew the best thing, _the_ _sane thing_ to do would be to roll away from her and get himself under control, likely under a cold shower. Yet, like a moth to a flame, he couldn't help getting closer.

She was warm and soft against him and he pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder, rubbing helplessly against her. Booth had no idea why he was torturing himself, but he breathed in her scent and allowed a nice little fantasy of pounding into her from behind to materialize behind his closed eyelids.

In his head, he had already stripped those shorts and kissed every inch of her when he heard her voice, husky and sounding a little too alert. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." Booth whispered the words raspily in her ear.

"And how long have you been thinking of getting inside me?"

"A while."

He was shocked when she flipped over suddenly, landing on top of him and attacking his lips in a hard kiss. She rubbed her mound against his hard-on, moaned into his mouth and then, just as suddenly, she wrenched herself away and rolled all the way to the opposite side of the king-sized bed.

"Bones," he croaked, her sudden actions leaving him nearly disoriented.

"I don't think …" she panted, looking at him with glazed eyes from across the bed. "I may have not thought this through properly."

Booth laughed huskily at her hoarse confession, throwing her a knowing look. "Are you reconsidering, Bones?" he teased. "Are you backing out?" He just couldn't help taunting her a little, even though he knew there was no way she was giving up.

"No," she confirmed stubbornly. "Go get in the damn shower."

He laughed all the way to the bathroom, but was no longer amused when he had to spend nearly half an hour under the cold spray in order for his erection to subside.

When he got out, Booth saw that she had used the other shower and was already getting dressed. He studiously kept his eyes away from her as he went about the task himself.

"What are you wearing?" she asked abruptly, frowning at the vest of his three-piece suit dangling from his fingers.

"Clothes, Bones," he said casually, shrugging into the dark blue material.

"Why are you wearing that suit?" she demanded, eyes riveted to his fingers buttoning up the vest.

"Why not?" he shot back, smirking smugly.

She narrowed her eyes at his smug smile and sniffed disdainfully, turning her back to him and tucking her blouse into her pants.

_He was doing it on purpose_, Brennan concluded in something suspiciously close to outrage. She _knew_ he was. Just a few weeks ago she had taken one of those three-piece suits off his perfect body, telling him in detail just how ridiculously arousing she found them.

Except Brennan remembered that she hadn't phrased it quite so lady-like.

"_God, do you know how hot you look wearing this?" she had whispered, yanking off his jacket and running her hands greedily across his broad shoulders as soon as he walked through the door. That gun harness across his shoulders had gone the same way as his jacket and he had stammered in surprise at the near wild look in her eyes._

"_Wh- what?"_

"_It drives me crazy," she'd panted, unbuttoning the vest and the white shirt underneath and spreading them open to attack his bare chest. "Your shoulders look even wider in this damn thing and I want to fuck you so badly."_

"_Bones," he breathed, eyes going wide at the language and the rough way she'd stripped him and then pushed him against the wall. _

"_I'm going to fuck you now, Booth," she'd told him, relishing the sight of him naked in front of her and the pieces of his suit scattered on the floor. _

"Don't forget, we are supposed to have dinner with Russ and Amy tonight," he reminded her, bringing Brennan out of her reverie with a near gasp.

"I remember," she said quickly. "I'm going to leave straight from the lab."

"All right," Booth agreed, not bothering to argue; he knew she was dead set on finishing her reconstructions before they caught a new case. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Fine," she agreed, clasping on the first necklace she found and slipping on her jacket.

"Hey," Booth called, seeing the quick escape she was making from the bedroom. "I don't get a good-bye kiss?"

Brennan stopped, turned around and rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't hold out against his heart-stopping grin. _God, he looked gorgeous in those damn suits_, she thought resentfully, even as she moved in his direction.

"You know, in some cultures, a good bye kiss is actually …"

Booth didn't let her finish, crossing the distance between them and slamming his lips down on her. He tasted her quickly and then released her, keeping the kiss brief because he refused to take a second cold shower that morning.

"At least get some food once you get to the lab," he requested, knowing it was a near battle to get her to have breakfast in the morning. When they had a case, he was able to get her to stay and have some breakfast since they tended to go in to work at about the same time. But the rest of the time, it was almost always a lost cause.

"I thought nagging was a characteristic stereotypically attributed to the female gender," she stated pointedly, turning around quickly and escaping before he could retaliate.

**--x--**

At seven o'clock at night Booth had to drag her out of the lab, not quite kicking and screaming, but close enough.

"I was almost done with the reconstruction," she complained for the third time. "I don't see why you couldn't simply wait ten more minutes."

"Couple reasons, Bones," he explained patiently, knowing his tone was going straight to whatever mechanism in the body was responsible for raising blood pressure. "First of all, we leave any later and we likely get to the restaurant late, which would be rude to your brother and Amy."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest his conclusion bitterly, but he didn't let her interrupt. "But more importantly, Dr. Brennan, you seem to forget just how long I've been your partner," he said in that irritating, I'm-right-and-you-know it-Booth voice. "No way you would have been done in the next ten minutes, I know what ten more minutes means, Bones and it's a hell of a lot closer to an hour."

She threw him a killing look out of those gorgeous blue eyes. "It was your idea, Bones," Booth reminded her pleasantly as he pulled into the restaurant. Throwing the car in park, he leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek, before whispering in her ear, "So you can't be grumpy just 'cause you are horny."

She turned her head quickly and bit down hard on his bottom lip before unhooking the seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"You are vicious when you are cranky," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling when she wound her own arm around his waist.

They actually arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before Russ and Amy, who walked in wearing identical smiles on their faces. As they sat down and exchanged pleasantries, Booth's eyes went to Amy's left hand.

"Amy, Russ," he said softly. "I believe congratulations are in order." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his partner's puzzled frown, but before she could say a word, Amy laughed happily.

"Yes, they are," she agreed with a blinding smile. "Thank-you, Booth."

"Tempe," Russ addressed his sister, noticing her quizzical look. "I asked Amy to marry me and for some reason she said yes." Amy punched him playfully on the arm and in the age-old gesture of engaged women, she extended her hand.

"Oh," Brennan said softly, automatically leaning forward to admire Amy's ring. Booth wondered tensely whether she was about to tell the happy couple that they were about to embark on an antiquated ritual perpetuated by an archaic patriarchical system.

"It's beautiful, Amy," she complimented sincerely, smiling softly at her brother. "Congratulations, Russ."

"Thanks, Tempe," he smiled at her. "It's going to be a small wedding, just family."

For the next few minutes the conversation revolved around the wedding and eventually drifted to the natural topics people so often discussed: children, work, family.

At the end of the meal Brennan hugged her brother and Amy, offering congratulations once more. And on the drive home, she stared contemplatively out the window, until Booth asked, "What's going through that brilliant mind of yours, Bones?"

"I hope Russ and Amy will be happy together," she answered, turning clear blue eyes on him. "They are getting married," Brennan mused. "Which means, they must have found a reason, don't you think?"

"A reason?"

"Yes, a reason that makes them believe that marriage, with all that it entails, it's the preferable option."

"I think that reason is love, Bones," Booth said softly, feeling his heart beating faster for no discernible reason.

"Love," she echoed, her voice strangely faint. "I suppose that's a good reason."

"It's the only reason," he murmured, pulling into their parking space.

They were both quiet as they walked through the dark apartment straight to the bedroom. Without turning on a single light Brennan started undressing; the moonlight filtering through the blinds the only light illuminating the room.

"When you asked Rebecca to marry you," she asked suddenly, "that was for the right reason, right?"

"I thought so at the time," Booth answered honestly with a wry smile. "But luckily she was smart enough to know better."

"If you had married her," she said gently, slacks hitting the floor to join her blouse, "we would have never met."

The statement froze him, his jacket slipping from his fingers as he turned to look at her. "I don't believe that," he rasped.

Brennan shrugged out of her bra and donned one of her large sleep t-shirts, one with a large skull on the front and which hit her mid-thigh. He watched her shadowy form move in front of him and reach for the buttons on his vest.

"Well, at the very least, we wouldn't be here right now," she noted softly, taking off his shirt as well and leaving him bare-chested. Her hands immediately made quick work of his pants, unsnapping and lowering them as well.

Booth stepped out of his shoes and pants, his eyes going dark at her words. "I don't believe that either," he choked out, standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

"But if …"

"No," he interrupted, voice low but unequivocal. "I refuse to believe my life could have taken any type of path that would have prevented this."

Her eyes were shining brightly in the moonlit room and he crushed her against him, lips a hairbreadth away from hers.

"Nothing could have prevented this," he said adamantly. "Nothing could have prevented _us_."

"Marriage vows mean something to you," Brennan whispered, her throat dry at the thought that she could have met her partner while he was married to someone else.

"Yes." Booth sounded tortured as he confessed, "But no matter what, no matter when or where, I would have still belonged to you." She knew it was illogical to assert anything regarding a possibility that had never materialized, but his words made her head spin. He was hers in the here and now and that was all that mattered.

"_Mine_," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss over his heart.

"Yes," he said simply, picking her up easily and setting her in the middle of the bed. Reaching under her shirt, he dragged her underwear slowly down her legs, sending the blue scrap of silk flying. Brennan gasped as he pushed her shirt all the way above her breasts and spread her legs open.

"Booth …"

"It's okay," he soothed, trailing a straight line of wet, open-mouthed kisses from the valley between her breasts to her moist center. Her hips shot off the bed as he kissed right between her thighs, his tongue dragging slowly across soft, trembling flesh.

Brennan's hands fisted the sheets viciously in an attempt to keep her hips from bucking into his mouth.

"Remind me," she panted, mostly in an attempt to keep her mind off what his talented tongue was doing to her. "Tomorrow … remind me tomorrow …oh damn, Booth … to tell you about the … _god_ … the many worlds interpretation of quantum … _oh yes_ … quantum mechanics."

"Mm-mm." Booth murmured his agreement distractedly as he dipped his tongue inside her quickly before dragging it up to circle her clit in mind-numbing circles. Wetness hit his tongue in a rush and he moaned into her pussy at the delicious taste of her. The vibration of his moan nearly sent her over the edge and Brennan plunged her fingers into his hair and yanked his head up.

Her forceful tug was his signal that she couldn't take anymore and he kissed his way up her body, following the same path as on the way down. Brennan knew she was all over his face and she shivered as she felt it on her skin as he kissed her stomach.

"You are so good at that," she husked in near awe; it never got old, the way he ate her up as if she was his favorite meal and he was breaking some type of fast.

"God, but you are so damn tasty," Booth replied and because he wanted to taste more of her, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. This time there was no fabric between his lips and her skin and he laved the stiff peak religiously before switching his attentions to the other one. His cloth-covered erection pressed between her legs and she whimpered, digging her fingers into his scalp.

She arched into him and he groaned, feeling her heat through his boxers. He pumped his hips between her legs hard. Once. Twice. And then tore himself away from her, rolling on his back.

Booth could hear her panting next to him and even though it was dark, he could picture her clearly: hair splayed on the bed, chest heaving, nipples tight and erect, legs sprawled open and so fucking wet.

"I want to be inside you so fucking badly," he said bluntly into the silence and she shifted on the bed. Automatically he rolled on his side and she did too until they were pressing together. Her shirt was still raised all the way up and he could feel her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked, placing hungry kisses at the base of his throat and sucking on his collarbone.

"If I say no, am I getting inside you?" Booth countered, pressing one hand to the back of her head in encouragement of her sucking kisses.

"Do you really want to end this?"

His body was screaming conflicting answers and he thought about it for a second. "No, dammit," he finally conceded on a wry, self-deprecating chuckle. "Shit, I'm so hard it's painful, but damn, this crazy experiment of yours is turning me on."

"Yeah?" she whispered excitedly against his throat, one hand stroking slowly down the side of his body. "You know what turns me on?"

Booth swallowed and before he could venture an answer, she moved her hand down and cupped him through his underwear.

"Ohhhh," he hissed out in surprise, hips bucking into her.

"This," she answered, rotating her palm slowly on him. "Feeling how hard you are for me."

"Bones," he panted, bringing a hand between them and pulling her shirt down in an attempt to maintain some of his sanity. But when he reached her hips, he let go of the shirt and curved his hand around her skin instead.

"Oh, Bones," Booth repeated huskily, finding her lips in a wet, sexy kiss as she stroked him through the material of his boxers. Finally, he released her lips and whispered, "Baby, stop."

Her hand moved up to smooth over his chest and the hand he had around her hip moved between her legs. She parted them slightly and he used two fingers to rim her slick folds lightly without penetration. He massaged her for a few minutes before removing his hand and rolling out of bed. Brennan exhaled heavily the minute he stopped touching her and took several deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, hearing the sound of a drawer opening and closing.

"Clothes," he mumbled, chucking his boxers and legging into a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt. Opening another drawer, he grabbed pants for her as well, along with some underwear.

Returning to the bed, he extended the clothes. "Please, put these on."

"Do I have to?"

Booth couldn't really discern her expression, but he could hear the pout in her tone. "Yes, you have to," he answered adamantly, "This is hard enough without having you half naked next to me."

He exhaled in relief when she took the clothes and he felt her shifting on the bed to put them on. Getting under the covers, he got on his side, facing away from her. He was fairly certain that if he snuggled into her and pressed his pounding erection against her ass, he might just say to hell with it.

Booth waited for her to curl around him, her chest pressed to his back snuggly, her arm over his waist, the way she always did when he slept on his side.

"Bones," he drawled out in a grumble and she laughed at his tone and immediately rolled to spoon around him.

"Better?"

"Much," he said on a contended sigh, closing his eyes and determinedly ignoring the unsatisfied desire running through him. But it was hard, _so damn_ hard. After a while, Booth lost count of all the different things he ran through his mind in an attempt to settle down: saints, crime rates, sports stats.

"Bones?" he whispered softly in case she was already asleep.

It was a little gratifying to hear her wide awake, "Yes?"

"The next experiment dealing with our sex life it sure as hell going to be mine," he informed her, voice low and resolute.

Brennan pressed a kiss against his shoulder and smiled. "Deal."


	4. Wednesday Night Escape

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

**Wednesday Night Escape**

* * *

The alarm clock rang and he shot an arm out and hit the snooze button on a groan.

"Don't snooze," she mumbled, burrowing under the covers.

"Why are you still asleep?" he asked in surprise, used to waking up to an already alert Bones.

"Sleepy," she answered, wrapping the covers more tightly around herself.

Booth padded out of bed with a smile, she had as much trouble as him falling asleep last night. _It sure was a bitch to get some shuteye when there was only one thing running through your mind._

He was momentarily taken aback by the scatter of clothes littering the bedroom floor and as he quickly collected them, Booth's mind went to her reaction at Russ and Amy's wedding announcement the previous night. She had surprised him, he realized, since he had expected her usual speech on the subject.

_Had she changed her views on the whole marriage thing and he hadn't even realized it? _He mused over the question as he hit the shower, making sure to set the water nice and cold._ Not that he necessarily was looking for her to … Oh shit, who was he kidding?_ Booth thought wryly._ One little hint from her that she wanted it and they were getting married so fast, it would make her head spin. _

The delicious possibility was still running around happily in his mind when he felt warm, soft hands circle his waist. He swallowed his startled gasp as she pressed herself against him.

"Your damn snooze rang again," she complained sulkily before adding, "God, Booth, this water is freezing."

"There's a reason for that, baby," he answered cheerfully, but he adjusted the water temperature so it was a little warmer. Turning in her arms, he peppered kisses over her sleepy face. "You gonna wash my back?"

Without saying a word, she poured some of his body wash on a sponge and started to lather his chest in slow, circular motions.

"Bones," he warned when she started to move lower and lower on his body. Without answering him, Brennan moved down his legs and then walked around him to soap up his back.

"My turn," Booth decided, turning around to face her and taking the little blue loofah from her hands.

When he reached for her lightly scented body wash, she stopped him and whispered, "No, use yours."

He inhaled sharply, her request driving him crazy. _She was going to smell like him all damn day._

"Let's leave work at a reasonable hour today and go see a movie," he suggested, soaping her body as thoroughly as she had done for him.

"Booth …"

"Come on, Bones," he cajoled, giving her the smile he knew she was susceptible to. "We've both worked pretty late the past few days. Having a life is important too, you know."

"I know," she agreed on a sigh, smiling despite herself. Having a life had never been so important until him, but now he made the concept damn near impossible to resist.

"Thank-you," Booth said happily, dropping the little sponge and wrapping his arms around her soapy body. "We can neck on the couch after the movie." Anticipating the next question, he explained, "We'll make out on the couch. Maybe, feel each other up, and I'll try and see how far you'll let me go."

"We've had sex," Brennan noted sensibly, head titling to the side as he kissed her neck. "I believe that means I've _let _you go as far as there is, correct?"

"Correct, Bones," he chuckled, ridiculously happy for no particular reason. "But that's not the point. Besides, we are not having sex tonight, right? So that means I get you on the couch and see just how far we can push this little experiment of yours."

"We don't need the couch for that, Booth," she said, voice going husky. "We can do that right now." Before he could blink, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started rubbing herself all over him.

"Damn, Bones," he gasped, the warm water cascading over them suddenly seeming way too hot. "You've got to give me some warning."

"Clean me up," she murmured against his ear, tongue tracing the outer shell before nipping gently on the lobe.

"Oh shit, we gotta make this water colder," he concluded, reaching out and flicking the dial. They both hissed as the cold water hit them, but it only took a few minutes for the water to feel good on their skin, instead of uncomfortable.

"You are so silky," Booth whispered, smoothing his hands over her and washing away the suds clinging to her pale skin. "I love running my hands all over you."

"Mmm," she purred, rubbing sensually against him and using her fingers to trace the sexy indentation of his hipbone softly, up and down, up and down. "I love the way you touch me, Booth."

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" he growled, spanning his hands against her slim waist and pushing her against the wall. Gripping her wrists, he trapped her wandering hands on either side of her face against the white tile and pressed close, letting her feel his erection right above her mound. "You know exactly, don't you?" His voice was low and sultry as he crushed his lips against hers in a kiss that could only be described as _carnal_, full of thrusting tongues and nipping teeth.

Brennan moaned excitedly, bringing one leg up to wrap around him. Releasing her wrists, he gripped her thighs, bringing the other leg up as well and hitching her high on his body. He rocked her harder against the shower wall and felt her open core pressing tightly against his lower stomach, the heat of her making him hiss his approval into her mouth.

Whirling her around, he moved them under the water spray again, trying desperately to cool their bodies down. She gasped and wrenched her lips away, looking at him with dilated eyes. Slowly, she unwrapped her legs and lowered them, but kept her arms around him because she wasn't sure whether her legs would hold.

Breathing heavy, Booth rested his forehead against hers. And because he could still feel the heat of her against his stomach, he slipped one hand between her legs as he braced the other one against the wall.

"_Fuck_." Eyes closed, he exhaled the word oh-so softly and ran his fingers into lush wet heat.

Brennan gripped his shoulders hard and bit her lip, letting his fingers play inside her until he finally said, "You need to get out of here."

His voice was stark and there was no mistaken the strain in it and when she opened her eyes, Brennan knew that she either left now or this torturous exercise would end midway through the week. She took a step back and nearly whimpered when the move made his fingers slide out of her; his hand fisted, but his eyes remained closed as she got out of the shower.

Grabbing a towel, she dried off briskly, as if by doing so she could forget about the pulsing between her thighs. Even as she dressed, her eyes kept straying to the bathroom door and deciding that it would be safer to be out of the house by the time he got out, she left him a note telling him she'd be in limbo most of the day, but would be ready to leave by 4pm.

When she got to work, Brennan headed straight for limbo. By the time four rolled around, she had been fairly productive, completing one full reconstruction and making considerable headway on a second, yet it was impossible to deny that she'd been distracted. She was considerably startled by the revelation. Brennan had long ago discovered that she could compartmentalize almost anything: grief, fear, hurt, and most certainly sexual arousal. But as her partner strolled through her office promptly at four in the afternoon, she realized that _nothing_ regarding Booth could be completely compartmentalized.

"You worked straight through lunch, didn't you?" he chastised in exasperation.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "I figured we could get something to eat before the movie."

"Damn right," he answered, hand at the small off her back guiding her out of the office. "I don't even want to think about your level of malnutrition before I came along."

They ate at a restaurant near the movie theater and spent the entire meal bickering about who would get to pick the movie.

"The decision to go see the movie was yours," Brennan argued reasonably. "Thus, the decision of which movie we get to see should be mine." She gave him a smug smile. "It's only fair, Booth."

"Nothing with subtitles," he huffed as they got into the car and headed towards the theater. "And I get one veto."

"Agreed," she said quickly, pleased with the compromise.

Pulling out her slick Blackberry, Brennan looked up the movie times and scrolled through the reviews trying to figure out which one to pick.

"All right, this one," she finally decided, turning the little screen in his direction so that he could see the movie title.

"Really?" he said in some surprise, recognizing the name of the movie and knowing it was one of those summer action thrillers.

"Yes, the next showing will be at six, which gives us plenty of time to get there and get your usual assortment of movie paraphernalia …"

"Ugh, Bones, it's not paraphernalia," Booth interrupted on a pained groan . "How many times do I have to say it, popcorn and candy are movie _essentials._"

"Regardless, we'll have enough time," she continued undaunted. "And I was satisfied with the reviews; there were consistent descriptors of the film as fast-paced, exciting, and sexy, which makes the probability that it will be enjoyable, considerably high."

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation and after putting the car in park in front of the theater, he leaned over, placing a swift, passionate kiss on her lips. "I freaking adore you."

She was still a little breathless, her cheeks stained pink as he bought the tickets. _How did he do that to her?_ He could so easily unbalance her, disarm her, make her feel like she was the most beautiful, incredible woman in the world with just one touch. All that he made her feel was quite illogical and yet, although Brennan had spent her entire life embracing logic, she had stopped trying to find the logic in _this_ quite a while ago.

With a sigh, she snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, balancing a bowl of popcorn on the other.

"You can't be hungry," Brennan noted as they settled into their seats and he dug into the popcorn. "We just ate."

"It's movie popcorn, Bones," he answered. "You don't need to be hungry to eat it."

"You know that eating when there is no biological need to …"

"Nope, you are not going to ruin movie popcorn for me," he interrupted immediately, grabbing a salty kernel and popping it into her mouth. "The movie is about to start."

She bit his finger before he could safely retract it in retaliation, but she let it go and settled to watch the movie. It was halfway through it that she realized why_ sexy_ had been such a favored adjective for the film. The handsome male protagonist was currently engaging in quite a steamy interlude with the woman he had been chasing across two continents.

Sneaking a glance at her partner, Brennan saw that he'd put his precious popcorn aside and she took the opportunity to grab his hand. Except, instead of lacing their fingers together, she turned his hand over and started tracing random patterns on his palm with her fingertips. She spent the rest of the movie lightly running her fingertips over him and thinking about making out with her partner on their couch.

**-x-**

He was quiet the entire drive home, but the way his hands were choking the steering wheel told Brennan that she wasn't the only one thinking deliciously arousing thoughts.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked casually, walking inside their apartment and dropping her purse on the table.

"I'm not really sure, Bones," he answered just as casually, locking the door and watching her with hooded eyes as she dimly turned on the living room light. "I stopped paying attention about half way through and started thinking about something else." Booth shrugged out of his jacket and took off his tie, placing both across the back of a chair.

"Oh really?" she asked innocently, tracking his movements as he dropped his cell, wallet, gun, and badge on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. With a mischievous smile, she walked to stand in front of him. "What were you thinking about, Agent Booth?"

"Same damn thing you were," he growled, snagging her hand and tumbling her unto him on the couch. She landed squarely on him, not straddling, but sitting sideways on his lap. Her arms went around his neck and her lips attacked his, even as her legs crossed demurely.

Bringing his hand to her hair, he unhooked the clip that kept it up and buried his fingers in the waves that tumbled down.

"Bones, you smell like me," he whispered, nuzzling against her neck and catching the masculine scent of his body wash on her skin.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, I do," he answered, using his free hand to undo the buttons of her blouse, one by one.

"There's an anthropological explanation for that, you know," she told him, voice becoming breathless as his lips moved to her neck, sucking heavily on the skin.

"I'm sure there is, Bones," Booth murmured, running his tongue over the slight sucking mark he left on her. "Something to do with wanting to mark you so that everyone else knows you're mine, right?"

"Yes," she said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because I do want to mark you, Bones," he confessed honestly. "Maybe it's barbaric and un-evolved of me, but I sure as hell want everyone to know you are mine."

At his words, her hand automatically went to her neck, fingers brushing against the slight mark she knew was there. And she knew it would be gone by morning, because he never left any mark on any visible part of her that would last longer than the night; it was only on very private areas that he would sometimes do so.

"But yet, you never leave any kind of significant mark on a place where others might see," she pointed out, genuinely curious by the seeming anomaly.

"Because that's private," he said simply. "I want everyone to know you are mine, but even more_, I_ want to know you're mine. And when I open your legs and see the mark I left on the inside of your thigh, I know it and that's all that matters." His voice had turned huskier and huskier with every word, leaving her nearly dazed. "When I mark you hard, Bones, that's private. No one else should have the right to see that."

"Oh," she breathed, her own hand going to his shirt and undoing every button. "You are mine too, although I don't need to mark you because according to Angela everyone knows that already."

"She's right," he confirmed, spreading her blouse open and burying his face between her breasts. "So damn right."

He licked along the edge of her low cut, black lace bra. "_This_ is what you've been wearing all damn day under this blouse?" The hand buried in her hair tightened and he brought the other one up to fondle one scantily clad breast.

Brennan moaned softly as he squeezed and molded her through the bra. She knew he loved that bra, he loved the black lace against her pale skin, he loved the way she spilled over the cups, and he loved the matching black panties she always wore with it.

He continued to kiss and suckle across her chest as his hand smoothed down her waist all the way to the edge of her deep yellow skirt.

"Open your legs, baby," he panted, the taut material of the skirt making it difficult for him to get his hand underneath while she had her legs crossed.

"Maybe that's letting you go too far, Booth," she teased, scraping her nails seductively down his chest. "Maybe I need to be convinced."

He would have laughed at the teasing tone, if not for the fact that he was desperate to touch that silky black lace he was sure was already wet for him.

"I'll rub you just the way you like it," he rumbled against her skin, shivering at the way her nails scraped across his scalp. "Softly at first, right through the lace and then hard and fast once my fingers are inside you."

"Oh god yes," she whimpered, uncrossing her legs and giving him all the access he needed.

Booth didn't waste any time, using his middle and index fingers to rub in a slow up and down motion that drove her crazy. She used both hands to grasp the sides of his face, pulling him away from her chest and bringing him up to her lips. Groaning into his mouth, she stroked her tongue inside, echoing the rhythm of his fingers.

"Touch me, touch me, touch me," she pleaded against his lips, before placing hard, hungry kisses along the side of his neck.

He cupped her nape as she sucked on him and slipped his fingers under the silky material covering her folds. He groaned in satisfaction at how incredibly wet she was, growing so very hard under her that Booth had no idea how he was going to survive the night.

"This is how you like it, isn't it, baby?" He slipped a third finger into her easily, stretching her and rubbing her entire pussy with a circular motion. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Oh fuck," Brennan panted, closing her eyes ecstatically. "Fuck, Booth, _so good_, that's so good, oh yes, yes, yes …" She rocked her hips into his fingers and knew ten more seconds of that and it would be over. "You are going to make me come."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. _No_ … Yes." She wasn't even sure what she was saying, her body sending conflicting signals to her rational brain.

"All you need to do is say so and I'll make you come all over my fingers," he offered throatily, but his fingers were no longer moving inside of her. For a split second she could think again and she scrambled off his lap, before she lost whatever tenuous grasp she had on her self-control.

She sat on the coffee table in front of him, blouse open and chest heaving within the confines of her skimpy bra. He looked at her with eyes that were no longer chocolate brown, but rather coal black and licked his fingers slowly, one by one.

In sheer self-defense Brennan closed her eyes, taking deep measured breaths the way she'd learned to do in a meditation temple she visited while identifying remains in Thailand. She didn't know how long she did it, but when she opened her eyes, he hadn't moved an inch; his eyes drilling into her; hands clenched on the edge of the couch.

"Did that help?" Booth rasped, knuckles white with the effort to hold himself back.

"A little," she answered, swallowing dryly at the hunger she could see radiating from every inch of him. Her eyes trailed down his chest to the raging erection tenting the front of his black pants and she wanted to touch.

"Close your eyes, Booth," she instructed softly, standing up and unzipping her skirt. "Take a deep breath." His head fell back against the couch as he followed her instructions. "Again." The skirt slid down her legs and she stepped out of it, along with her shoes, before kneeling between his spread knees.

"Picture a white room, with a single candle," she spoke softly, shrugging out of her blouse and placing her hands gently on his thighs. "Focus on the flame and breathe, in and out, in and out."

Brennan watched him for a while, almost mesmerized by the way his chest expanded and contracted with each measured breath. Running her hands up slowly, she lowered the zipper of his pants and he immediately tensed.

"Keep your eyes closed," she said in a soothing whisper, hooking her fingers on both the waistband of his pants and the boxers underneath.

"Bones," he choked, feeling the material slide over his erection, his hips raising up helplessly and allowing her to easily pull the clothes all the way down.

"Just breathe," she repeated, voice a husky lull as she told him to keep his eyes on the flame and breathe.

Her hands parted his shirt and smoothed gently over the planes of his chest. Leaning forward to press kisses on his stomach, her breasts grazed his erection and he hissed but continued to breathe deeply.

Running her hands down to caress on either side of his hips, her mouth watered as she stared at his erection, jutting out hard and thick and so fucking delicious.

"I love the way you taste," she told him, her mouth so close that he felt her breath on him.

At her words, he couldn't help himself anymore and his eyes snapped open to see her red lips less than an inch away from his cock. He gasped out loud at the picture she made, kneeling between his legs in that lacy black bra that drove him crazy.

"Can you take it?" she asked, tightening her hands on his hips and bringing her lips just a little bit closer to him.

"Yes," Booth answered recklessly, even though he wasn't sure that he could, but the only thing he cared about was feeling her lips on him. "Touch me."

Closing the tiny distance, she pressed her closed lips against him, rubbing them up and down his length without letting him feel her tongue.

"Bones," he groaned, both hands flying to tunnel in her hair, hips jerking of their own volition. "Oh god, baby, please, please …"

Booth wasn't even sure what he was pleading for, but when her tongue slipped out and licked him from base to tip, he knew he wasn't begging for her to stop, he was begging for more.

She was swirling her tongue around him and he was pretty sure the game was up because he had no more willpower left and all he wanted was to _just fucking come. _

"Your phone is ringing," she said against him, using the flat of her tongue on the head of his dick and he could have cared less about the end of the world, much less a ringing phone.

"Ignore it," he panted, fingers tightening in her hair.

"It could be important," Brennan noted wickedly, knowing that she was going to have to be the one to stop, but unable to tear her lips away from him.

"I don't care," Booth said, desperate to feel the heat of her mouth engulfing him. As if reading his mind, her mouth opened and she slid him deep inside her, but she froze when the phone rang again and he nearly screamed.

"Bones," he moaned in a raw whisper. "Suck me … god, _please, suck me,_ or I'm going to lose my mind." Her cheeks hollowed out and he felt relief unfurl through him as she sucked on him, softly at first, but then harder and harder.

"Jesus, that feels _so fucking good!_" he gasped, hips pumping slowly, deep moans falling from his lips as he watched his dick disappear into her mouth over and over again.

Every inch of his skin felt stretched tight and he knew the orgasm was going to be _fucking out-of-this-world amazing_ … except … except … she stopped. The phone rang for the third straight time and she stopped, pulling those beautiful lips away and leaving him high and dry and ready to weep.

Grabbing his ringing phone from the coffee table, she tossed it at him and he answered it on a frustrated growl.

"Booth," he snarled and with every word spoken there was no doubt that his night was completely ruined. But, looking at his partner, sitting next to him in nothing but tiny black underwear, he nearly wanted to laugh.

_Man, he really had no self-restraint where she was concerned_, Booth thought matter-of-factly, fully aware that he'd barely escaped Wednesday.

"Get dressed, Bones," he said, hanging up and letting his head thud back against the couch on a groan. "We've got a case."


	5. Thursday Night Caution

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and demanded more! The way the muse has been fluctuating lately, this chapter may have stayed in limbo without you! Remember people, this is a big fat **M!**

**Thursday Night Caution  
**

* * *

"Hey," he greeted his partner and damn if his voice wasn't a little breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I have cause of death and Ange has a face for the victim," Brennan answered, standing in front of his desk and extending the file.

"And you came all the way over here to tell me that?" Booth asked dubiously, purposely brushing her fingers as he took the file.

"Of course not. I could have just emailed you the information," she replied seriously. "I came over because I wasn't really…" Brennan's voice trailed off at his sharply inhaled breath. "Wh-What?"

"Oh my god, I think this is Jessica Blaine," he gasped, taking the sketch of the victim from the file and turning it in her direction.

"You know her?"

"Every agent in this office knows her. Big-time socialite who disappeared about five years ago after some charity ball," Booth explained. "Husband reported her missing, mentioned some kidnap threats so the FBI investigated, but we never found her; it was all over the media back then."

Turning to his computer, he scanned the sketch and uploaded it into the missing persons' database. "Yep, it's her," he confirmed, immediately getting a hit.

"Single knife wound to the heart, huh?" he murmured, perusing Brennan's report.

"Yes." Brennan observed him; she could tell he was connecting all kinds of imaginary dots in his mind and it fascinated her. "The minor bruises are just likely from when the body was dumped, but the knife wound to the heart is definitely what killed her."

"Right." Jumping up from his chair, he went to gather his coat. "Let's go tell the husband."

"Do you think he did it?"

"You know why the spouse it's always the first suspect when someone turns up dead?" he asked rhetorically. "Because they usually did it."

With a hand at the small of her back, he guided her out of the office. "This wasn't my case back then because it wasn't a murder, but everyone around here is familiar with it. The lead investigator cashed in his pension two years ago, but I remember that even though the husband said there had been kidnap threats, we were never able to confirm." His mind whirled, trying to remember five years ago. "I thought there was something off, not to mention a million holes in his story, but one, there was no body and two, and this is what kept throwing me off, I could have sworn he was in love with his wife."

Mark Blaine was rich and powerful, but when they showed up at his door and asked him to come to the Hoover for a few questions, he didn't protest or bother asking for his attorney. And inside that interrogation room, it took Booth less than half an hour to confirm what he'd known from the moment he read Jessica Blaine's cause of death.

"_I still remember you, Mr. Blaine," Booth admitted. "Even back then, I remember I was certain that you loved your wife."_

"_I do," he answered, his voice flat and dead in its utter hopelessness. "I loved her, I always will."_

"_But that wasn't enough for her, was it?" Booth prodded gently, sliding forward an old picture of Jessica Blaine posing seductively at some social event next to a well-dressed, good-looking man not her husband._

"_No." Blaine gripped the picture and raised his eyes to meet Booth. "Have you ever loved someone so much it scares you; it scares you because you know it can destroy you." _

_Booth listened without answering, but his eyes almost wanted to flicker to the one-way glass. Oh, he knew. Every time she was in danger, he knew. _

"_And she did," Blaine finally said, letting the picture drop. "We destroyed each other. I've been dead for five years too, you know."_

"You knew," Brennan marveled. "You knew it was him the minute you read my report."

"I suspected," Booth corrected, walking her to the elevator. "I didn't know until he told me. But I don't need Sweets to know that stabbing someone through the heart is personal and symbolic."

"Listen, I have to process him and brief everyone above me on this because the media is going to have a field day when they get a hold of it," he explained, following her into the elevator. "I don't know when I'll be out of here, but please, do _not_ stay in limbo working until you drop tonight."

"I won't," she promised absently. "I've been catching up with my reconstructions and this case was actually fairly straight forward, so I can get back to them." Brennan answered distractedly, her mind processing the information of the last few hours. "Could you kill me if you found out I was being unfaithful to you?"

"What?" His eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said earnestly and he almost had to laugh.

"You planning on being unfaithful, Bones?" he asked mildly, fascinated by the things that would just pop into her brilliant mind.

"Of course not," she said calmly. "I was speaking hypothetically, Booth. I am merely curious as to …"

"What about you," Booth interrupted. "Would you kill me if I was cheating?"

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, considering.

"Well, from an anthropological point of view, monogamy is quite unnatural, and even though I would understand it, intellectually, the sense of betrayal would be devastating," Brennan admitted. "I … I can't even imagine it and …well, if you ever cheated, Booth, I would be tempted to kill you in the most painful manner possible."

He smiled at her earnest tone and decided, "I would want to kill _him_, Bones." Booth shot out a hand and stopped the elevator, turning to her with glittering eyes. "To you, I don't know what I would do … I really don't," he realized. "I'm too much in love with you to hurt you, but at the same time … that kind of betrayal, it's unforgivable."

"I would never betray you," she whispered, moving towards him like a magnet.

"I know," he replied, burying his hands in her hair and bringing her close. "And you know that I could never betray you either, so where does that leave your hypothetical?"

"Unanswerable," she concluded, before closing the short distance between them. She kissed him hungrily, moaning heavily as he pressed her hard against the elevator wall.

"This is why I came over with the file," Brennan confessed, throwing her head back as he kissed down her throat. "Because all I could think about was how much I wanted you to kiss me."

"Damn, I want to swallow you whole," Booth panted, pressing moist, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of her skin-tight, dark blue jeans and rocked her right into him. "Tonight, if you are still up when I get home, this game is over," he decided in sheer frustration.

"No, it's not," she laughed, pressing ecstatically into the hard bulge between her legs and raining light, teasing kisses over him.

"Yes, it is," Booth growled back, just to disagree. "God, Bones, if I touch you tonight, I don't think …"

"It was close last night, huh?" Brennan shuddered slightly as she thought of how close he brought her to the edge with his fingers, how she nearly made him shatter with her mouth. "We'll be more cautious tonight."

"Will we?" He removed his hands from her jeans and wrapped his arms around her waist, face buried against the curve of her neck.

"Yes," she said with a mischievous smile, running her hands up and down his back. Booth closed his eyes, briefly soaking in her soothing strokes and amazing Bones scent; it was the kind of scent he could never describe, but yet he could recognize it anywhere.

"I love you," he murmured softly against her skin. "Nothing hypothetical about that."

"I know," Brennan replied, turning her head and pressing her lips against his jawline. "Nothing hypothetical about the way I feel about you either, Booth."

Slowly he released her and re-started the elevator, keeping his hands safely inside the pocket of his pants. "We are getting mushy on the job, Bones," he teased. "That's gotta be a side effect of your experiment."

"One little slip," Brennan said, unconcerned. "We don't have very many."

"That we don't," Booth agreed, since they barely touched each other on the job, especially inside the Hoover or the Jeffersonian. "It really sucks that we both have glass offices."

Brennan laughed out loud, earning a few startled glances as they walked out of the elevator. He walked with her to her car, just because, the sound of her merriment wrapping around him like silk.

"I love making you laugh," he breathed against her lips, crowding her against the car before she could get inside. "Kiss me," Booth demanded, deciding he was going to forget for a second they were in a federal parking lot in the middle of the afternoon.

His hands settled loosely at her tiny waist as she melted into him, the kiss sweet and languid, rather than frenzied. He stroked her tongue playfully with his, sucking on her bottom lip lightly before releasing her.

"See you at home, Booth," she said in a husky voice, before getting into the car and driving away. He took a deep breath before walking back inside, wondering how those five simple words could sound so damn suggestive.

**-x-**

Brennan made sure to keep her promise to him, leaving the lab at the same time as Angela and joining her friend for dinner.

"You know you look so disgustingly happy, it should be a crime," Angela teased her. "I'm expecting the wedding announcement any day now."

"Very funny, Ange," Brennan deflected easily, but as she got home she realized the joke hadn't made her skin break out in a cold sweat. In truth, she already knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with Booth, and though she had often asserted she didn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment, Brennan knew it wasn't just a piece of paper to him.

After a nice, relaxing shower, she opened her computer and it was with some surprise that she found herself typing out a proposal scene between her lead characters. It wasn't going to go in her latest book, but Brennan found herself saving it anyway. Maybe in a future book. Maybe.

She nearly jumped in her chair at the sound of the lock and had to chuckle a little at her uncharacteristic jumpiness. Damn Angela and her jokes.

"Did you eat?" he asked the second he walked through the door and she rolled her eyes at the automatic question.

"Yes, Booth; with Angela in fact, just in case you required proof," she replied sassily. "Did you?"

"Of course, I ate," he replied loftily. "_I _don't skip meals."

"Are you going to lecture me all night or are you going to get over here and kiss me?"

"I can multitask," Booth said, but he caught her around the waist and gave her a noisy kiss. "Hello, Bones."

"Hi," Brennan smiled, smoothing her fingers over his brow. "Rough day?"

"We released a statement to the press," he explained, walking into the bedroom and setting down his gun and badge on the nightstand. "God, they are freaking vultures, Bones. I've decided if there's one thing I don't want Parker to grow up to be is a damn reporter."

"They are just doing their job, Booth," Brennan supplied, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as he stripped down to his white boxer briefs.

"I don't care," he ranted, oblivious in his agitation to her appreciative gaze. "Why has it taken this long to make an arrest, Agent Booth?" he mimicked one particular reporter bitterly. "I don't know, jackass, maybe because we didn't have a body until yesterday."

"Parker seems very interested in science, I'm sure he has no intention of becoming a reporter," she consoled, biting back a grin as he continued to grumble all the way into the bathroom.

_Was it strange that his snarky grumblings turned her on?_ Brennan wondered, exchanging her plain pajamas for a slinky blue teddy. Donning a thin, silky robe, she collected one of his ties and went to wait for him in the living room.

When Booth got out of the shower, he was surprised to find the bedroom empty. Steam billowed out of the bathroom as he padded to his dresser in search of some pajamas. He slipped into his favorite pair and rubbed at his damp hair with a towel, sighing in satisfaction. Yes, he had a crappy day, but nothing like having someone who will listen to you bitch about it and then assure you that your kid will not grow up to be a blood-sucking reporter. Booth hung the wet towel back in the bathroom and smiled at the thought that Parker did, in fact, love science.

"Bones?" he called, walking out of the bedroom.

"Over here," Brennan answered, turning to smile at him. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Booth confirmed, walking in her direction, but stopping short as he realized she had changed clothes. "Wh-What are you wearing?"

"Go sit down, Booth," she said instead, pointing to one of the dining hall chairs she had pulled out from the table.

"Why?" There was suspicion in his voice, but he obeyed nonetheless, eyes glued to the short robe that exposed so much of her beautiful legs.

She walked towards him barefoot and he swallowed hard as he registered the silk tie in her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing as she stood behind the chair and brought his arms behind his back. "Bones …"

"You were the one who said that touching was a bad idea tonight," Brennan reminded him, expertly looping the tie around his wrists and binding his hands together. "I am merely being cautious."

Brennan carefully set a second chair a few feet in front of him and she slowly opened her robe and let it pool on the floor.

"This is your idea of cautious?" he choked, eyes going wide as she sat demurely in the chair.

Booth recognized the skimpy, little teddy she was wearing; she had acquired it in one of her shopping trips with Angela last month. It was pretty much a tiny, blue scrap of silk, devastating in its simplicity. The damn thing had thin little straps he had nearly snapped the first and only time he'd seen her wear it and it barely skimmed the top of her thighs. And as she opened her legs on the chair Booth realized that was precisely the reason why she'd chosen this particular torture device.

"Bones," he gasped, as she spread her legs and the material rode up, revealing her wet, naked sex.

"You know what I'm going to do, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Brennan trailed her fingers over her thighs and touched herself.

"Oh god," she moaned softly. "I'm so wet already."

Booth groaned and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "This isn't fair, Bones," he accused, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of her slim fingers dipping inside her slick folds. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, oh yes," she panted, pumping her fingers faster and spreading her legs wider on either side of the chair.

"Bones," he warned, unconsciously straining against his bindings. "I'm going to be upset if you make yourself come." His voice was pure seduction when he told her, "If you want it, baby, all you have to do is untie me."

"Nice try," she laughed, but realizing that she was spiraling out of control a little too quickly, she wrenched her hand away on a gasp.

"Come here," Booth ordered suddenly.

"Why?"

"So I can suck your fingers clean," he answered, tongue sliding across his bottom lip in anticipation.

She wanted to be able to resist, but she couldn't help wanting to get closer. Standing up, Brennan moved in front of him, straddling his thighs, but staying on her feet. She brought her glistening fingers to his lips and he immediately sucked them into his mouth, a low moan escaping her lips without her permission.

"You want more?" she asked tauntingly, slowly retracting her fingers from the hot cavity of his mouth.

"You know I do," he rasped. "Lower the straps."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she teased, primly smoothing her hands over the silky bodice of the negligee.

"That wasn't a request, Bones," he growled, biting back the moan as she lowered herself on him. "Lower them. Now."

"You are in no position to give orders," Brennan reminded him, but god, it was turning her on that he was doing so, even though he was all tied up.

"Maybe not," Booth conceded, trying desperately to block the fact that she was straddling him and pressing right against his hard-on. "But you're going to do it because you know you want me to suck you." On a husky voice, he added, "You can even finger yourself while I do it, Bones."

"How generous of you," she said, the rare use of sarcasm coming from her making him laugh.

"C'mon, Bones," he whispered, pressing his lips to her cleavage. "God, I can smell your arousal. It's freaking driving me crazy." His husky words wrapped seductively around her and she finally flicked the straps down, the teddy pooling at her waist.

"Oh, you are _so_ _fucking hot_, baby," he said hoarsely, clamping his lips on one stiff nipple and sucking hard.

"Booth!" Brennan cried out, arching into his greedy mouth and tangling one hand in his hair, the other one, she buried between her legs. "Oh, fuck yes," she whispered, rubbing her clit in hard circles, almost echoing the hard pulls of his mouth on her breasts.

"Damn, damn, damn," she panted, shuddering with the effort to still her hand. Gripping his hair tightly, she leaned back, popping her nipple out of his mouth on a groan. "This … this is not how this was supposed to go," Brennan informed him, even as she brought her slick fingers to his mouth again and allowed him to clean them up.

"No?" he murmured distractedly, swirling his tongue over her fingertips.

"No," Brennan repeated firmly, moving from his lap back to her chair and nearly making Booth cry as she raised the straps into place again, covering her spectacular breasts. "No touching, Booth, we were just supposed to talk."

"Talk?" he asked in bewilderment. "You didn't need to tie me up for that, Bones."

"Oh, I think I did," she contradicted wickedly. "Sunday, Booth," Brennan explained. "I want to talk about what you are going to do to me on Sunday."

Realization dawned and he jerked automatically against the bindings. "You know what I'm going to do to you, Bones," he said in a strained voice.

"And do you know what I'm going to do to _you_?" she purred, crossing her legs demurely once more. "Shall I tell you?"

"Bones …" he pleaded, half excited, half terrified that she would make him come just from the undoubtedly dirty things that would come out of her mouth. "I … I don't think that's a good idea."

"You are lying, Booth," Brennan chastised, eyes sparkling brightly in excitement. "You want to know, you want to know what I'll do when I get on my knees in front of you. Last night really wasn't fair, was it?"

"No, it really wasn't," he agreed hoarsely.

"Tell me what you want," she urged seductively. "I've stripped you down and you're hard, so hard for me and my lips are right in front of you, what do you want?"

"_Fuck_," he snapped. "I want you to blow me, Bones. I want you to suck me hard and fast and just make me come inside your mouth."

"Oh, I will," she promised breathlessly. "But I'm still trying to decide whether I'm going to suck you first or fuck you senseless."

"Bones, damn it!"

Booth inhaled deeply trying to maintain some semblance of control. She was so damn good at this, it drove him nuts. He had never realized just how goddamn _scorching_ dirty talk could be until the night she told him every dirty thing she wanted to do to him. And he couldn't forget how wild she went when he returned the favor. No surprise then that talking dirty to his partner had become his favorite extra-curricular activity, but god, he'd never done it this way before: sitting across from her in the middle of the living room, every damn light on, hands literally tied behind his back with no chance of touching her.

He saw the smug smile and knew she was enjoying making him squirm. _Oh, I don't think so, baby._

"Who says you get to decide, Bones," he shot back, his competitive spirit rising to the surface. "What if I want to fuck you senseless first?"

"Do you?" she inquired in a gratifyingly husky voice.

"I will," he assured, keeping his eyes on her as he explained. "I'm going to fuck you senseless with my tongue. I'm going to spread you open and lick you up and down."

"Lick what, Booth?" she challenged, throwing him a taunting smirk.

_Oh, you want to play? We'll play, babe._

"Your pussy, Bones," he growled huskily. "Your pink, wet pussy, baby. I know how you like it when I tongue-fuck you, I know you can't stop yourself from driving your hips into my mouth, and you know what, you always scream my name when you come, hot and slick against my lips."

"Oh yeah," Brennan moaned, letting her head fall back, but gripping the edges of the chair tightly. "More."

"Do you have any idea how damn hard I'm going to be when I drive into you?" Booth shuddered as the mental images assaulted him viciously. "Oh, Bones, I'm going to fuck you so hard and I'm going to make you come even harder. Jesus, I'm desperate for you, desperate to feel you, glove-tight and soaking wet around my dick."

"You feel so good inside me," she panted, pressing her legs together in a desperate attempt to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs. "I'm always so wet for you and you slide right in, filling me up and stretching me out so deliciously."

"Bones, oh god baby, I'm going crazy here," he nearly whimpered, fisting his hands viciously behind his back. "I want to touch you everywhere, run my hands and my lips over every single inch of you. I want to pound you for hours, until I feel you scratching my back and moaning wildly."

"I love it when you take me from behind, Booth," she fantasized dazedly. "You always finger my clit in these perfect, tight circles that drive me crazy."

"Bones …" he begged, hips bucking mindlessly in the chair. Booth was pretty sure they were going to need new dining hall chairs because he was going to get a hard-on every time he sat in this one.

"I can't wait to have you under me," Brennan gasped, chest heaving in arousal and frustration. "I'm going to ride your perfect cock until one of us blacks out."

"I swear to god, I think I'm going to pass out right now," Booth said through gritted teeth and he wasn't entirely sure he was joking around.

"Oh, god, oh god, I need you," Brennan whimpered. "I need you to fuck me right now."

"Untie me," he choked out and she shot up from the chair, running back into the bedroom.

Booth let his head drop back, eyes fixed blindly on the ceiling and trying to hold back the scream of frustration that was rising up like a tidal wave.

_Oh yeah, she had definitely gotten it right when she decided to tie him up for this conversation, _Booth realized_. She was just too damn smart_.

In an attempt to distract himself, he started counting and ten minutes later she walked out, hair soaking wet and sporting the pajamas she had on earlier.

"Do your arms hurt?" she asked tentatively and he had to smile at how innocent she looked with her checkered pjs and dripping hair, a fascinating contrast to the woman in the blue negligee who had just battered his system with the most deliciously dirty words.

"No, Bones," he said with a self-deprecating smile. "It's my cock that hurts, you know at this rate it may be pretty useless by the time Sunday rolls around."

"Do you want me to untie you?" Brennan asked softly, running gentle fingers through his hair.

"Give me ten more minutes so I don't attack you mindlessly," he joked. "I'm okay, but I could use some water, though."

Ten minutes and two ice-cold glasses of water later, she untied him, bringing his hands up and placing gentle kisses on his wrists.

"It's a silk tie, Bones," he reassured with a soft smile. "The handcuffs did more damage."

"I know," she whispered, burying her face in his chest, still distraught at the memory of the red scrapes on his wrists the morning after.

"Hey, come on," Booth chuckled lightly, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. "I was a little too busy screaming in pleasure to worry about it."

He deposited her on the bed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and whispering, "Go to sleep."

But she was still awake when he slid beside her in bed twenty minutes later, still slightly damp from his own cold shower.

"I have trouble falling asleep when you are not beside me," she confessed, rolling into his arms.

"Aw, Bones," he murmured against her temple, melting unceremoniously at the soft confession. "I never really realized what a good night's sleep was until I slept with you in my arms."

"Mmm … I want to sleep in your arms for the rest of my life," Brennan mumbled sleepily, unaware she'd just about stopped his heart.

"Hell yes," Booth whispered fervently, arms tightening unconsciously around her. "Oh Bones, hell yeah."


	6. Friday Night Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't won Bones.

Yes, promos for April are out and they have been good for the muse!

**Friday Night Insanity  


* * *

**

She woke up alone and that fact was enough to make her cranky. Brennan was not in the habit of lying to herself; waking up next to her partner had become nearly addictive. His soft, even breathing, his hard, warm body, his delicious, masculine scent. _Intoxicating_.

And waking up without any of it, added to ridiculous amount of sexual frustration was more than enough to make her … irritable. It did not go unnoticed in the lab.

"Okay, I come in peace," Angela joked, entering the office tentatively. "I was elected to come find out what has you in such a pleasant mood today."

Although she wasn't terribly good with sarcasm, this time it didn't go over her head. "Nothing," she sighed, shaking her head ruefully at her own irritability, it was almost amusing. Almost.

"Bren, come on, you have not been a happy camper this morning," Angela prodded. "Why don't you share, maybe I can make you feel better."

"I doubt it," Brennan declared, but finally gave in on a shrug. "Sexual frustration, mainly."

"What?" Angela gaped, eyes going wide.

"The reason I'm somewhat irritable, Ange," she explained patiently. "That's what you were asking, right?"

"Yeah, I … wh-what … you are not having sex?" Angela's brain momentarily scrambled, but she was quick to recover.

"No," Brennan answered mournfully. _God, it was only Friday. How could one week be so damn long?_

"Are you … are you and Booth in a fight?"

The soft question brought her out of her reverie and made her laugh out loud. "No." Brennan shook her head and smiled, knowing Angela was going to appreciate her explanation. "We've been abstaining … sort of."

Angela's jaw nearly hit the floor at Brennan's explanation; her dark eyes nearly glazing over at the things her friend left _unsaid_.

"Oh, wow, that's so freaking hot," she breathed, imagination going rampant when Brennan flushed a little, but gave her a smile that said _hot_ did not even come close to describing their little experiment.

"Angela, whatever you are thinking about, I really hope it doesn't involve Booth naked," Brennan warned pleasantly.

"You are no fun," she pouted. "No fair, you get to _see_ him naked, why can't I _think_ about it?"

"Because." Brennan smirked at her own illogical answer and turned back to her computer. "Now that you have your answer, can I go back to work?"

"Not so fast," Angela refused to give up so quickly. "Sunday, huh?" Cocking a hip on the edge of the desk, her smile was nothing short of obscene. "Any special plans?"

"No." Brennan frowned in confusion. "I told you, Sunday is the end. Only plan is me and Booth and our bed," she stated, remembering with unmitigated excitement his words Monday morning right before he walked out the door.

"I could totally hate you," Angela groaned. "Bren, I meant, if _you_ have any plans for Sunday, like, you know, getting sexy new underwear or something."

"Oh, I … no …mmm, should I?"

"Okay, you know what, we are having a girl day tomorrow," Angela decided, eyes sparkling in excitement. "Lunch, shopping, spa, the works ..."

"I don't know, Ange …" Brennan interrupted in apprehension, seeing the manic look her friend always got when she talked about _girl days_. "We just went shopping last month …"

"Aw, come on, Bren, that doesn't really count. I'm talking about a true girl day," Angela wheedled shamelessly. "We haven't had one in forever. Plus don't you want Booth to go crazy when he sees your sexy new underwear?"

"He's been aroused all week," Brennan stated in her usual blunt manner. "I don't think new underwear will be necessary."

"Okay, you gotta stop saying things like that if you don't want ridiculously dirty thoughts to pop into my head," Angela warned. "And maybe you don't need the sexy lingerie, but it'll be a perk and we'll get to hang out and just be girls and …"

"All right," Brennan gave in, laughing at Angela's excited squeal. "Girl day."

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Angela assured with an ecstatic smile. "How about we meet at noon at that vegetarian place you love so much?"

"Sounds good, Ange," she murmured distractedly as her friend practically skipped and hopped out of the office. Realizing that it was nearly lunch time and she had not heard from her partner, Brennan grabbed her cell and hit speed dial one.

"Booth," he answered brusquely without even checking his caller ID.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted his partner, mood automatically spiking up at the sound of her voice. "I can't have lunch, sorry I haven't called before, but it's a goddamn mess over here."

"You were gone when I woke up this morning." She allowed a playful pout to enter her voice, having long discovered he was susceptible to them. "You know I've found that waking up without you is … unpleasant."

Booth laughed at her playful tone and allowed himself to relax back against his chair. "Aw, baby, I'm not a fan myself of leaving you all soft and warm alone in bed."

"Well, why did you?"

"Got a call from Hacker," he said on a sigh, picking up his stress ball and squeezing automatically. "Bones, damn it, Blaine's family is trying to get his confession thrown out."

"What?" she gasped in outrage.

"They hired him a fleet of fancy lawyers and they are making a hell of a lot of noise," he explained. "The kind of noise that involves countless motions to suppress and a Texas-sized headache for everyone involved."

"You read him his rights, which he freely waived," Brennan protested. "Caroline is very good, she should be able to win this, right?"

"Yeah, should being the operative word," he grumbled, having already fielded a few strongly-worded phone calls from Caroline. "But it's still a small nightmare, if some idiot judge throws out that confession, it will be ugly." Throwing the little blue ball up and catching it again, he sighed, "The media is all over this and I just know that they can't wait to go into a feeding frenzy."

"Even without the confession, we still have a body as well as cause of death and an identifiable murder weapon," she listed. "Can you get a warrant to search his house for the knife?"

"Yeah, but the probable cause for the warrant would be based on the confession and Caroline doesn't want to risk it until the judge rules on it because if the confession gets thrown out, anything we got from that would be tainted."

"When will you know?"

"Probably a few hours," he answered. "Not sure, but the wait it's freaking driving me crazy."

"Yeah, you do sound tightly wound," she agreed, dropping her voice a little. "Is there anything I can do to help you with that, Booth?"

He froze, missing the ball on the way down and letting it fall to the floor. "Bones," Booth warned, recognizing that low tone to her voice, usually he only heard it when they were alone and she was planning on driving him crazy. "I'm at work and so are you for that matter and I doubt what you have in mind is going to relax me any."

"You never know and anyway, maybe it'll relax me," she teased. "Apparently I've been cranky all morning."

"Well, maybe if you had untied me last night, like I asked you to, then, you wouldn't be cranky this morning," he couldn't help shooting back in a low tone of his own, closing his eyes in automatic defense to the mental images hitting his brain. "Instead you would be feeling all nice and relaxed and … satisfied."

"You are assuming, you would've been able to satisfy me," Brennan taunted, crossing her legs and leaning back against her own chair. "But the way I'm feeling right now, you could've fucked me all night and that still wouldn't have been enough."

"Bones," he hissed between gritted teeth. "You know damn well I'll fuck you nonstop until satisfaction is all but oozing out of your pores."

"I know," she conceded on a purr, smiling predatorily as she pictured him all worked up on the other side of the phone. "God, I really can't wait." Her eyes fired up and her voice went husky as she whispered, "I really _cannot_ wait to have you between my legs. I know you are going to go crazy the second you get inside me, aren't you?"

"Oh, damn, baby, you're driving me crazy," Booth panted, this conversation having taken him completely by surprise; she did not call him at work to talk dirty to him, usually she was too busy herself during the day to play around like this. Which meant that she was really feeling the effects of her little game and it was making him absolutely nuts to think of just how horny she was right now.

"And yes," he confirmed. "Hell yes, I will fucking lose my mind when I get inside you." Booth had the satisfaction of hearing her sharply inhaled breath as the phone beeped in his hand and he saw Caroline's name flash on the screen.

"Bones, I have to go, baby, but you know what, I am feeling a lot better," he realized. Yeah, he was hard and horny as hell, but at least she had been able to take his mind off the mess that this case was turning into for a few minutes. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Saying good-bye she hung up and Booth picked up Caroline's call, searching for the stress ball that had fallen to the floor during his previous conversation.

"Give me some good news, Caroline," he greeted without preamble.

"Good news is that we have a judge who's not too impressed by fancy suits and useless paperwork," she reported in her patented New Orleans drawl. "He wants to hear from you in his chambers first thing tomorrow morning and he's also going to hear from Mr. Blaine, so I want you to have all your ducks in a row tomorrow, cher."

"Caroline, my ducks are in a row," Booth explained for the tenth time. "I did everything by the book, like I always do. I read him his rights, gave him his waiver, but this guy has been eaten alive with guilt for five years, he's been ready to confess from the moment he killed her."

"Yeah, the family lawyers are the ones pushing this suppression motion and I think plan B will be to try and have him declared unstable," she predicted. "But he seemed pretty sane to me so that bodes well for us when he sees the judge tomorrow." Her wheels were already turning as she told Booth, "Six-thirty in the morning, cher, not a second late, Judge Connor appreciates punctuality."

"I'll see you there, Caroline," Booth promised, hanging up the phone and rubbing his eyes; he was in for a long day of reviewing his interview with Blaine until his eyes bled, typing out his report, and continually assuring his superiors that the confession wasn't getting thrown out. And to cap it all off he had a six am wake-up call on a Saturday. Fantastic.

**--x--**

It was almost 7pm when Booth realized that his partner was standing at his door.

"Bones," he sounded slightly dazed and she immediately realized he had been going nonstop since talking to her earlier in the day; she wasn't the only one who had workaholic tendencies.

"It's dinner time, Booth," she informed him. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Wow," he looked at his wristwatch in surprise and rose from his chair. "Nah, I'm done here for the day, why don't we go get some food at Wong Foo's?"

"You look exhausted," she noted in concern, smoothing her fingers across his brow as he grabbed his file and led her out of the office.

"Yeah, rough day and I have to be at Judge Connor's chambers at 6:30am tomorrow," he explained, pressing a kiss against her temple.

After Sid brought them his magic food, Booth felt better, hunger always made everything seem so much more … dire.

"I got a call from my publisher today," Brennan commented as he devoured the last bite of his food. "She wants a near complete re-write of the last chapter."

"Why?" Booth asked in surprised, wondering why she was so calm about this.

"Because I started writing a sex scene between my two main characters midway through the chapter and kinda of didn't stop," she explained on a shrug, neatly boxing up the rest of her food. "I have to go back to that scene after this week is up because right now I really don't want to cut any of it."

"Ah," was all he said, grabbing the bill from the table and dropping two twenties before getting up and helping her into her coat.

"I think when I get home, I'm going to work on one of the scenes with the murderer," Brennan mused.

"You do that," Booth murmured with a smirk, wondering just what the hell kind of sex scene she'd written that was half a chapter long.

By the time they got home, he was feeling a little out of control, the week taking its toll on him. Even after his hellish day, he felt strangely wired. When she walked to the kitchen to put away the boxed up food, he stalked after her. Once she placed the food inside, he crowded her against the refrigerator. Gripping her hips, he pressed against her and assaulted that soft, sexy mouth wildly.

"You have no possible idea how badly I want to fuck you right here, right now," Booth growled into her mouth, sneaking his hands under her blouse and squeezing her lace-covered breasts firmly.

All she could do was moan into his mouth and arch into him, getting her hands under his jacket and shirt and trailing her nails down his back. Brennan was on the verge of stripping him naked and having her way with him in the kitchen when he wrenched himself away and headed for the bedroom.

She was still leaning against the fridge, forehead pressed to the cool metal when he walked out a few minutes later wearing casual clothes, along with his gun.

"The gun range three blocks away is open for a few more hours," he said in a strained voice. "I'm going to go shoot a few rounds before I come apart at the seams."

"Booth, we can just forget about …"

"I don't think so, Bones," he interrupted, his own stubborn streak coming to the surface. "It's freaking Friday, if I didn't break on Wednesday, I sure as hell won't break now." He took one step towards her as if he was going to kiss her goodbye, but thinking better of it, he headed for the door instead. "I'll be back soon."

Brennan exhaled heavily and spent the next hour and a half trying to concentrate on anything other than the fact that she wanted her partner to make love to her all damn night long.

She tried to work, but she wasn't very productive, she tried to take a soothing bath, but she was nowhere near close to soothed. Finally she donned an ancient sleep t-shirt she had confiscated from Booth when they first moved in together and went to bed.

Booth wasn't feeling that much better either, even after emptying clip after clip into half a dozen target sheets. Getting home, he made sure all the doors were locked and walked slowly into their bedroom. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he undressed so as not to wake her, but once he shucked his jeans and t-shirt, he heard in the darkness, "I'm not asleep."

Taking a deep breath, he took off his boxers and climbed into bed naked. The mattress groaned as he rolled her under him and slipped his hands under her sleep t-shirt.

"Booth," she whispered, feeling his fingers hook on her thin white panties. "What are you doing?"

"Losing my mind," he answered, yanking her panties down and settling between her legs.

Brennan gasped as she felt him, hot and hard at her center and she kicked her underwear off so she could better accommodate him between her legs.

"Baby?"

"God yes," Brennan replied and he slid home inside her in one desperate stroke.

She groaned his name and he yelled hers, both their heads spinning as her tight walls sheathed him perfectly.

"Holy shit, that feels good," Booth panted, head pressed to the side of her neck as she rose up to meet his strokes. Her nails dug into his back and he pumped faster a few more times, before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, breathing completely out of control.

"Booth!" she moaned in frustration, extending an arm out when she felt him shift on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bones, I need to go stick my head in some freezing cold water," he gritted, hands fisting viciously at his side.

"Not yet," she disagreed, throwing off her shirt and rolling on top of him. "We are not done here."

"Oh god," Booth whimpered, arms suddenly full of naked, delicious Bones. "You are going to kill me."

"You started it," she replied, bracing her hands on his sculpted chest and lowering herself on his raging erection. "Oh yeah … oh fuck yes!"

"_Jesus_," he moaned brokenly, running his hands all over her smooth, bare skin and whispering hoarsely, "Oh, baby yeah, ride me."

He palmed one breast and sucked the other into his mouth as she went wild over him, her hips picking up speed along with her orgasm.

"Bones, god, baby, if you don't slow down, I'm going to explode," he warned and wanted to cry when she listened and abruptly got off him, moving back to her side of the bed.

Booth was sure she was breathing just as hard as he was, but he couldn't hear anything over the blood roaring in his head. _Jesus, Jesus, Jesus_. Less than five days and he had somehow forgotten the full extent of just how deliciously perfect she felt.

"More?" he asked, wondering if he had truly taken leave of his senses.

"Oh yes," she breathed excitedly, fucking electrifying him. Rolling back on top of her, he realized she was on her stomach and he placed soft kisses on her nape.

"This is crazy," he laughed, grabbing her hips and entering her slowly from behind.

"Insane," she agreed, pushing off her knees and bucking into him. Moving one hand down between her legs, he rolled her clit in hard, tight circles just like she told him yesterday that she liked.

"Oh shit, Booth," she gasped, shuddering as he slow-fucked her while fingering her clit perfectly. "Shit, shit, shit."

"You are so much trouble," he panted, flipping her over and sheathing himself inside her again to the hilt. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him as he tried not to move in an attempt to maintain some control.

"Fuck me," she whispered in his ear, deciding control was overrated anyway.

"Bones …" he complained huskily.

"I didn't say make me come," she clarified, sucking on his collarbone. "I said fuck me."

"Oh Bones, I'll fuck you," he promised, holding her hips still in his hands as he started to move. "But you are going to behave." Her eyes crossed and her back arched as he slammed himself home inside her, over and over again.

"Do I feel good inside you, baby?" he whispered against her lips, nipping lightly at the soft flesh.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh damn, so good, so fucking good."

"You feel amazing too," he rasped, hitting home faster as her nails scraped him harder. "So tight and slick it's unbelievable."

"Booth, oh god," she moaned, knowing she should tell him to stop because she was oh so close, but she couldn't make herself say the words. "Booth …"

"You are close, aren't you?" he guessed, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm so damn close too." Booth could feel the thin line of sweat trickling down his spine as he concentrated on pleasuring them both without losing it, but he knew he really couldn't keep this up any longer.

"Baby, I gotta stop," Booth whispered, even though he couldn't actually seem to stop stroking inside her. "God, you are so tight and hot and feel like fucking heaven." Leaning his head down, Booth captured her lips and kissed her even as he stopped moving and finally wrenched himself away from her on their mutually agonized groans.

"Jesus Christ," he whimpered and shaking almost uncontrollably he rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of pajama pants over his pounding erection. Booth knew he should hit the shower and cool down, but damn, his body felt on fire and he liked it. He liked that he could practically still feel her on his skin and deciding to take his masochistic new tendencies to new heights, he got back into bed with her.

Brennan automatically rolled into his arms when she felt him get back in the bed and he wrapped them around her. She had slipped back into the t-shirt, but when his hands helplessly slid down to mold her ass, he realized she had foregone the underwear.

"Oh baby, you are naked under this thing," he groaned, kneading the rounded curves softly as he peppered kisses along her neck and jaw line.

"The t-shirt was right next to the bed," she explained, trailing her hands softly over the scratches she knew she'd left on his back. "But I have no idea where the underwear is."

"This is insane, Bones," he whispered, even as his hands happily molded and petted her naked flesh under her sleepwear.

"Mmm-mm," she agreed dreamily as one of his hands closed over one heavy breast and slowly rubbed her nipple.

"God, I can't stop touching you," Booth murmured half to himself, sliding his lips softly over hers, again and again.

"I love touching you too," she sighed against his lips and he buried his hands in her hair and closed his eyes, trying to relax into her soothing caresses along his back. "So warm and smooth and gorgeous." Booth smiled at her drowsy words, always surprised by the things she would let slip when she was all soft and sleepy in his arms.

Even though his body was revved, _he_ was exhausted and he drifted off with her, one hand cupped around her nape, thumb unconsciously smoothing across her skin._ Aw, damn, but he loved this woman_, was his last conscious thought before falling blessedly into sleep.


	7. Saturday Night Torture

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

If I've made you happy, pay it forward! Oh yea, and review if you're not too shy 'cause that makes me happy too :)

**Saturday Night Torture**

**

* * *

**

Walking through his front door, Booth was greeted with a sleep-tousled Bones leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping from a giant coffee mug. The view left him feeling smug and ridiculously happy and playful all at once.

"Morning, baby," he said, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over the back of the couch.

"Don't leave it there," she grumbled and Booth laughed as he recognized her I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-I'm-grumpy voice.

Ignoring her irritated frown, he caged her between his arms, trapping her body against the counter and murmuring, "I could go for some coffee." Brennan extended her cup and he shook his head no, eyes glinting playfully.

"Huh-huh," Booth smiled charmingly, lowering his head and tasting the coffee on her lips.

Brennan set her cup down and wrapped her arms around him, her morning irritation melting under his adoring kisses.

"You are in a good mood," she noted against his mouth. "I take it that the hearing this morning went well?"

"Judge ruled that the motion to suppress was crap," he said in satisfaction. "Confession is in and we even got a warrant for the house, but we didn't find the murder weapon."

"It was unlikely you would find it in the house after five years," Brennan ventured distractedly, her attention much more focused on the leather gun harness across his shoulders that absolutely made her crazy.

"You'd be surprised what people keep no matter how much time has passed," he replied, running his hands over her tousled hair. "But doesn't matter anyway, because the confession is in and now the fight will be over his mental state and that battle belongs exclusively to Caroline."

"Mmm, good luck to Caroline," she murmured, gripping the leather and pulling him against her. "Now, kiss me like you mean it."

Booth was momentarily surprised by her aggressive order, but he quickly recovered, fisting his fingers in her hair and slanting his mouth hard against hers. He sucked and nipped until her soft lips were red and slightly swollen and then he moved across the line of her neck, leaving a path of wet, sucking kisses. Brennan's head dropped back on a needy little sigh and he attacked her pale throat, faint pink marks following the imprint of his lips.

"Are you still naked under this?" he inquired, hands untangling from her hair to trace her curves over the over-sized t-shirt she was still wearing.

"Maybe," she teased, but was completely surprised when he gripped the hem and swept the offending article of clothing right off her in one quick move. "Booth!"

"Oh, so fucking beautiful," he breathed, discarding the t-shirt and raking his eyes over her naked body. "All mine."

Still trapped between his body and the counter, Brennan gasped when he slapped his hands on the tile on either side of her and popped a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

"Booth …" she whimpered as he sucked hard on one stiffened peak before switching over. He alternated between one and the other, doing nothing but sucking on her nipples until she wondered if it was possible to come just like that. "Please …"

Neither one of them was sure what she was pleading for, but he moved from her breasts to scatter small kisses over the slope of her shoulders. Her head tilted to one side and then the other, giving him better access as he trailed his lips religiously over her.

When her hands rose to remove his tie, he gripped her wrists and shook his head. "Strictly hands-off," he warned, moving her hands to the edge of the counter. "You can hold on to that, but you can't touch me."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Brennan protested, but her fingers curled on the edge as she stared him down.

"It's more than fair," he disagreed, opening the fridge and taking out the Hershey's chocolate syrup he loved to pour over his ice cream. "Considering that if you touch me it'll pretty much be game over."

Her eyes went wide as he flicked open the lid on the bottle and poured a trickle of the dark substance on her, the syrup trailing down from the valley between her breasts to her navel. His tongue wasted no time cleaning her up and Brennan could do nothing but close her eyes and hold on as he poured little drops of chocolate syrup on her skin and then lapped it up with his tongue.

"Oh god!" she moaned loudly when he decorated her sensitive breasts with the sweet topping and then licked her clean.

"I like that stuff on you even better than I do on ice cream," Booth decided, finally setting the bottle down and just looking at her. He settled his hands gently at her waist and brushed his lips softly over hers, nearly unable to process how erotic this all was. She was completely naked, right down to her pretty bare feet and he was fully clothed, right down to his gun; the contrast downright electrifying.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, slowly, slowly trailing one hand from her waist to the juncture between her thighs.

"Booth …" she warned, snapping her eyes open, but her legs parted automatically, almost without her permission.

"I love looking into your eyes when I touch your wetness," he confessed in a low, husky voice, fingers dancing high on the inside of her thighs. "And you are dripping wet, aren't you?"

"Yes," Brennan hissed, losing her patience. "Touch me already."

"How many fingers, baby?" Booth asked, determined to drive her crazy.

"Two," she panted and he plunged two fingers inside, moaning right along with her.

"Oh, Temperance, so fucking wet, baby," he rasped, fingers gliding slickly in and out of her. Using his free hand to wrap around her hair, Booth looked into her dilated dark blue eyes as he pumped her slowly. "If I didn't think it would send me right over the edge, I'd get on my knees and lap all this delicious wetness with my tongue."

"God, stop talking like that," she gasped, hips bucking into his hand of their own volition. "Stop, oh god, stop." Releasing her death-grip on the counter, Brennan gave him a slight shove and whirled away from him on a groaning whimper. Her palms landed heavily on the tiled surface as she tried to get her breathing, along with everything else, under control.

She tensed, but then relaxed into him when he hugged her from behind, pressing his lips soothingly against her nape.

"You okay?"

"I will be tonight at midnight-" her head fell back against his shoulder on a sigh and she smiled crookedly, "-how about you?"

"I'm setting every damn alarm we own," he guaranteed, resting his cheek against her shoulder. "Oh, I'm going to do some very bad things to you."

Turning in his arms, she laughed at his playfully naughty promise. "I can't wait." His tempting lips were right there so she nipped softly, peppering affectionate kisses over him.

"I have to go shower," Brennan sighed regretfully, but she made no move to get out of his embrace. "I'm supposed to meet Ange for lunch at noon."

"You are?"

"Yes-" she rolled her eyes in resignation, "-we are having a girl day."

"A girl day?" Booth groaned, arms tightening around her. "Aw, Bones, that means you'll be gone all day long."

"I know, but I promised her." Brennan dropped soothing kisses on his scowling mouth, charmed as always, by his little boy pout. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be going to church today?" She gave him a sultry smile. "Because tomorrow I am not letting you any farther than the bedroom door."

"Yeah, I'm going tonight," he confirmed, smiling at her flirtatious playfulness. "But mass doesn't start until five-thirty and Angela gets you at noon."

"You'll survive," she murmured, pressing her naked body hard against his and running her lips across his jaw line, finding the spot that always made him moan aloud. "How about we have a late dinner? You know, once Angela releases me and God releases you."

"Don't pick on God," he preempted, groaning when her sharp little teeth raked over his skin. "Late dinner. It's a date."

"You should take a nap," she suggested, smiling at the way his eyes closed as she nibbled on his skin. "You got up before dawn, you must be tired."

"Are you trying to make sure I don't fall asleep on top of you tonight when that clock hits midnight?"

"Is there any chance you will?" Brennan inquired, rubbing slowly against his erection.

Booth's eyes snapped open and he grinned wickedly, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Booth!"

Brennan's shriek only made him laugh out loud as he splayed one hand on her perfect bare ass to hold her in place.

"There is no chance in hell, Bones," he assured her, walking with his delicious cargo to the bedroom. Turning his head, he placed a kiss on her hip, before throwing her playfully on the bed. Booth watched her bounce on the mattress as he quickly slipped out of his shoes, tie, and gun harness. With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he landed on top of her.

"I'm supposed to go shower, Booth," she reminded him, but her fingers had already started unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

"It's barely ten," he pointed out, lowering his head to suck on her collarbone. "Don't worry, you'll make your play date with Angela, but now it's my turn to play with you."

"We've been playing since you walked through the door," Brennan noted, spreading his shirt open and lightly running her nails down his chest.

"I could play with you all day," Booth growled into her neck. "Do you have any idea how hot for you I've been all week?"

"Oh, I have some idea," she breathed, arching into him as he cupped the sides of her breasts and thumbed her nipples softly.

"Do you?" He brushed his lips lightly over hers, teasing her with his tongue. "Have you been horny for me all week, baby?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I know, but I still want to hear you say it," he whispered sexily against her lips. "Tell me how hot I make you, tell me how badly you want me."

"Booth …" she spoke his name in a warning, but he only smiled, knowing talking could get to her just as much as a touch.

"Do you know how badly _I_ want _you_?" he whispered enticingly, ignoring her warning tone. "I want you anytime, anywhere. And that's just normally. So can you imagine how I've been feeling this past week?"

"Tell me," she husked, helpless against his low, smoky voice washing over her like a caress.

"Out of control horny and desperate to get my hands on you nearly every damn minute of the day." His hands trailed down from her breasts to the curve of her waist to her ass and he cupped the rounded curves, pressing her into him. "All I want to do is touch you and kiss you and lick every inch of you."

She moaned and curved her legs tightly around his hips, uncaring of the cold metal of his belt buckle digging into her skin.

"Oh yeah," Booth continued throatily into her ear. "Let's not forget how I can't wait to slide inside you, over and over and over until we both forget everything except how fucking good it feels to finally come."

"Oh, Bones, I'm going to give you a freaking mind-blowing orgasm," he promised, torturing himself by grinding his erection firmly between her legs. "And I just know that—" His husky narrative ended on a gasp when she shoved on his shoulders hard and flipped him on his back. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by a curtain of silky mahogany hair as she kissed him savagely.

Her knees pressed on either side of him and her hands fisted in his hair, making him moan into her mouth at the wild way her body was moving on top of him. He could feel the heat of her even through his pants and her hardened nipples were rubbing torturously on his bare chest. Helplessly, Booth grabbed her hips and pressed her harder into his erection, plunging his tongue inside her mouth just like he wanted to plunge inside her body.

In a far corner of his fogged up mind it registered that her hands were deftly undoing his belt buckle and he struggled to work through his desire and at least warn her of the consequences.

"You unzip my pants, Bones, and no way you're meeting anyone for lunch," he guaranteed hoarsely. "No girl day, no church, no waiting for midnight. Nothing but me and you in this bed for the rest of the day."

His words penetrated her own lust-drenched mind and she stilled her hands, burying her face against his neck and breathing harshly.

"Oh god, oh god," she panted, body trembling in reaction to the unfulfilled lust devastating her.

"It's okay, baby," he soothed, running his hands up and down her back softly. Closing his eyes, Booth tried to calm his own out of control breathing and painfully uncontrolled body; a difficult task with her, soft and warm, on top of him. "We're going to finish this crazy thing tonight."

Brennan chuckled and stroked his jaw gently. "I have to admit that I'm starting to wonder whether I was completely sane when I suggested this."

"Well, you may be a crazy scientist," he teased, slowly rolling her on her back and shifting on his side to look at her. "But you are my crazy scientist."

"Yeah and you're stuck with me, hotshot," she informed him sassily, rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Booth smiled at the correctly used nickname, it was always so adorable when she did that. Her squinty talk turned him on, no way to deny that, but sometimes she went all non-squinty Brennan on him at the most unexpected times, catching him by surprise and making him melt without even trying.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Bones," he called out, settling under the covers for his nap. Feeling almost lulled by the distant sound of water he could hear from the bathroom, Booth yawned and extended an arm out, setting the alarm on the nightstand next to the bed.

When Brennan emerged from her indecently cold shower, she smiled at his sleeping form. God, he made her so incredibly happy that it was a little scary the way she had lost control of her own personal happiness. Shaking her head, she leaned over him and brushed her lips softly over his forehead before grabbing her clothes as quietly as possible so as not to wake him and going back into the bathroom to dress.

Twenty minutes later she was out the door, a glance at her watch telling her that she would be right on time to meet Angela. With a deep breath, Brennan prepared herself mentally for girl day; she knew from experience that it would involve countless hours shopping, gossiping, and subjecting herself to whatever Angela's spa specialists had in mind for the day.

But the truth was that the entire ritual never failed to fascinate her and Angela never failed to make it fun.

**--x--**

At nearly 9pm, Booth slammed close the gym's locker room door and dialed her cell phone as he headed out the door.

"Baby, please tell me you're home," he pleaded once she picked up; he'd been killing time since getting out of church over an hour and a half ago.

"I just got here," Brennan answered. "Are you on your way?"

"Sure are and I'm starving."

"Okay," she said, balancing her cell on one hand and dropping her shopping bags on the bedroom floor. "I'll order the food right now, you want pizza?"

"In the candlelight?" he teased, their disastrous second date now a joke between them every time the subject of pizza came up.

"Is there any other way?" Brennan promptly returned, smiling as she remembered the burnt pasta and power outage that had ended with them eating ordered-in pizza in the candlelight the first time Booth had attempted to cook her dinner.

"Pizza sounds great, babe," he chuckled, before lowering his voice seductively. "Though, what I'm starving for, Bones, is not exactly food."

"Get home. Now." It was all she said before hanging up the phone.

The gym was not that far from their place, but Booth was pretty sure he got home in record time. When he walked through the door she was sitting in the couch with a book in her hands, looking young and innocent in one of the oversized t-shirts she loved to wear around the house.

"Hi," she greeted softly, setting the book aside and getting up from the couch.

"Hi," he answered back with a smile, dropping his gym bag on the floor. "Did you have fun with Angela?"

"Yes, Angela is always fun," Brennan answered earnestly, quirking an eyebrow in question when she raised her hands and he gripped her wrists.

"Baby, I'm all sweaty," he murmured, leaning to kiss her lips softly, but making sure not to touch any other part of her.

"I don't care," Brennan protested, squirming lightly against his hold and biting his bottom lip. "I like you all sweaty."

"Mmm, but you're so clean and you smell so good—" Booth kept a tight grip on her wrists, even as he lined kisses along her jaw and down her throat, inhaling deeply and swirling his tongue on her skin, "—and you taste …" His eyes closed in concentration as he dipped his tongue delicately along the tiny hollow at the base of her throat. " … damn, Bones, you taste like strawberry pie," he realized on a groan, eyes snapping open again. "Do you taste like this everywhere?"

"You are obsessed," Brennan mocked, but she smirked, knowing full well why he could taste strawberry on her skin. "Go shower, the pizza will be here soon."

"Don't go anywhere," he growled, sinking his teeth gently on her collarbone, before releasing her and heading to the bathroom.

Even with the freezing water temperature, he was still half hard when he got out of his shower. Drying himself briskly with the ridiculously expensive but oh so soft towels Bones loved to buy, he jerked open a drawer and pulled out his favorite pair of sweats; they were soft, comfy, and she would be able to take them off in two seconds.

Jesus, but he felt _wound up_. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little, but all week long she'd worked him over until he felt ready to _shatter_. And when he walked out of the bedroom and saw her, Booth realized just how loud the snap would be when he did.

"Hey, Bones, did you …?" His question along with everything else in the world was forgotten when he caught sight of her, the flickering light of the candles she had set dancing over her skin.

"Oh. My. God." Booth breathed the words dazedly, heat rising up like a five alarm fire.

"Food's here," Brennan said innocently, placing three slices on his plate and two on hers.

"Bones," he choked out. "I can't eat like this."

"Why not?" she asked, blinking big blue eyes at him.

"Because you look like my every wet dream," he answered hoarsely.

And _holy hell_, did she ever. The strapless lace bustier she was wearing was a royal blue that made her eyes look nearly indigo and contrasted with her pearly skin. The thing was embroidered like a damn work of art with black lace trim skimming over her hips and chest. Her gorgeous breasts were spilling gloriously over that lace and tiny little silver hooks ran straight up the middle, making him itch to snap open every single one. Booth swallowed, running his eyes down her body and over the matching tiny blue panties and absurdly sexy garters attached to black thigh high stockings. She walked towards him in killer fuck-me heels and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the floor and do exactly that.

_Jesus Christ._

Throwing her soft arms around his neck, she enveloped him in a net of delirious desire and sweet-smelling flesh. "Let's eat," she purred.

Automatically, Booth circled his arms around her, closing his eyes and burying his face in the soft cloud of her hair, silky and slightly curled around her beautiful face.

"I want to eat _you_," he mumbled into her hair, arms tightening around her. "Not the food."

"I'm hungry," she complained, lulling him with soft kisses and walking him backwards until he hit the chair. She gave him a playful push down and moved away from him, sitting down in front of her own plate.

"This is torture, you know that, right?"

Brennan smiled at his husky complaint and delicately dug into her pizza with a fork and knife. They ate quietly, the tension building to a fever pitch in the charged silence.

"God, I'm going to lose my mind," Booth rasped, finally pushing off from the table and pacing into the living room. He had eaten practically on auto-pilot, with no idea what the food had actually tasted like. All he could imagine was sweeping the plates and beer bottles aside and spreading _her_ on that table.

Her heels clicked on the polished hardwood floor as she walked to join him in the living room and he closed his eyes in self-preservation.

"Let's watch a movie," she suggested casually and his eyes popped open in surprise.

Movie-watching was usually his idea, one which often involved him sweet-talking her away from work and into his arms as they snuggled in front of the TV. Automatically, he shifted until his back rested against the arm of the couch. Stretching one leg out, he planted his other foot flat on the floor, making space for her between his legs, the way he most often did when they watched a movie.

Brennan pressed play on the DVD player with a tiny smile and then went to settle in the space he'd made for her, scooting back until she was snug against him and his arms pressed her firmly into his chest.

Booth sighed in satisfaction, the way she just fit so perfectly into his arms going to his head like the sweetest wine.

"Love you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"Oh, Booth," she smiled and melted against him, tilting her head back to brush his jaw with her lips. "I love you too."

"I know," he gave her a smug smile, running his hands down to skim over her hips before slipping his fingers under her sexy black garters. "I don't know how I got so lucky, but damn, you make happy."

"Mmm," she moaned softly, hands gripping his thighs as she pressed back into him, tilting her head to the side, giving better access to his lips.

"So, what are we watching?" Booth asked distractedly, lining kisses up and down the side of her neck without even glancing at the screen. Instead of answering, she squirmed against him, her body practically vibrating in his arms.

He was busy petting and stroking her, whatever was on the TV forgotten, when a loud moan caught his attention, making him turn his head.

"Holy crap, Bones—" His eyes went wide as he realized what type of _movie_ she'd put on. "—that's porn!"

"Angela assures me it's soft core porn," Brennan noted, figuring the distinction would appease his sensibilities.

"What the hell were you two up to today?" Booth wondered in a slightly strangled voice.

A husky and uncharacteristic giggle escaped her lips at his consternation. "I've been told the sacred ritual of girl day must be kept secret at all times," she quoted Angela piously. "You wouldn't want me to betray the girl code, would you?"

Booth growled into her neck, but decided to pay a little bit of attention to the movie since the thought of watching porn with her was really pretty hot. The movie wasn't very graphic, it was indeed soft core, but it was still pretty clear what was going to happen when the tuxedo clad man raised his companion's fancy dress and went to his knees in front of her.

Brennan gasped when Booth unsnapped her garters at both ends, sending them flying over the back of the sofa.

"You are so fucking sexy," he murmured, nipping her earlobe. On screen, the woman moaned her pleasure, telling the man between her legs to lick her faster and Booth smirked at Brennan's soft little pants.

"You thinking about me doing that to you, Bones?" he asked huskily, running his fingers teasingly over the top of her thighs, right at the upper edge of her lace stockings. "How fast do you want me to lick?"

"Booth …" she groaned, grinding back against him and pressing her thighs together to alleviate the agony. He moved his hands to her hips, trying to still her movements some; he was a little too close to the edge and she wasn't helping matters any.

"Baby, slow down a little," he pleaded, stroking a hand up through her hair, lowering his head and turning hers until he could capture her lips. He kissed her softy, almost soothingly, everything fading out but for the taste of her and those soft sighs into his mouth. He kissed her upturned lips over and over again, both of them losing track of time, of reality, of everything but each other.

Brennan gasped and pressed her cheek against his shoulder and Booth continued to trail his lips over every part of her he could reach, tasting and sucking her strawberry-flavored skin. She raised one arm and reached back, tunneling her fingers in his hair and running her nails against his scalp; her dazed eyes focused on the screen in front of her for the first time in quite a while.

"God, I love riding you," she husked out, the throaty words a bit unexpected to Booth until he raised his head and caught sight of the action on screen. The adventurous couple had somehow found a bed along the way and she was now moving enthusiastically over him, still in the fancy cocktail dress she'd been wearing at the beginning of the movie. His hands quickly lowered the straps on the dress and cupped her undeniably perky breasts_. _

"_Oh yeah," he encouraged, massaging the rounded globes in his hand. "Faster."_

"_Like this," she wondered, picking up speed and smirking at his moan. "You like that?"_

Brennan raised herself up, reaching for the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. She pressed the power button, TV screen going black, leaving only the sound of their labored breathing behind.

"Bones?" Booth sat back up as well, a little disorientated at her unexpected actions.

"It was probably almost ending," Brennan pointed out with a shrug, turning back to him and straddling his lap in the blink of an eye. "We can finish it some other time," she panted, lowering herself on his erection and rocking ecstatically against him.

His lips landed on the upper slopes of her breasts, spilling so seductively over that sinful corset.

"Do you know how hot you look in this thing?" he murmured deliriously, biting and suckling the soft flesh.

"According to the man who sold it to me, very hot," she teased.

"That's not funny," Booth growled, not at all amused by the thought that another man could have seen her in that thing.

"He was likely gay," Brennan added because she couldn't help herself.

"Are you freaking serious?" Booth raised his head to look at her, not bothering to hide his frown. "Some _likely_ gay man saw you in this?"

"I'm joking, Booth, but the sales_woman_ did think it was a very attractive look," she finally relented, smirking at him. "You know, your possessive tendencies have a direct correla—"

"Spare me the lecture," Booth interrupted darkly, crushing his lips down on hers hard, letting her know just how unamused he was by her little joke. "I'm going to make you pay for that," he warned.

Meeting his aggression with her own, she bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to sting, before soothing it gently with her tongue. "I don't think so," she predicted, rotating her hips hard and making him groan. "You are going to be too busy coming in my mouth to do anything but moan."

Cupping her ass in his hand, Booth shot up off the couch, her legs and arms automatically locking around him as he moved to the bedroom.

"Wait, Booth … we can't leave the candles on," Brennan said, laughing when he changed directions still with her in his arms. Holding her close as he leaned over the table, Booth quickly blew them out.

The light he left on in the bedroom filtered from under the closed door and he was able to quickly find his way, even in the dark. Once inside, Brennan lowered her legs and squirmed in his arms until he released her. Smiling in anticipation, she pushed him hard against the closed door, making his eyes widen and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Bones …"

Three different alarms went off, including both their cell phones charging on the nightstand. Brennan's nails dug into his bare chest and his skin broke out in goosebumps as they looked at each other with gleaming eyes that fairly shouted _I'm so fucking ready to pounce on you_.

Hell yeah, no holding back. The clock had struck midnight.


	8. Sunday Wildfire

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Hope you enjoy this final chapter!

**Sunday Wildfire  


* * *

**

"Don't move," she ordered and Booth nearly whimpered when she walked away from him.

Quickly, Brennan strode across the bedroom, turning off the ringing alarms before turning back to him, her eyes nothing short of predatory as she stood in front of him, slipping out of her heels.

"Strip." It was all she said and the only thing he could do was obey.

"You look like you're going to eat me alive," Booth breathed, pulling down his sweats and standing in front of her naked and stunningly aroused.

Without a word, she went to her knees, curling her fingers around his length and blowing her hot breath on the throbbing head of him.

"Bones …" His voice hitched, head falling back against the door with a resounding thud. "Don't mess with me."

"What do you want?" she asked in that seductively innocent tone that told Booth she wanted him to lose his goddamn mind.

"A fucking orgasm," he rasped, more than willing to oblige her. His eyes closed tightly as her thumb rubbed almost absentmindedly over the tip of his cock.

"Open your eyes," Brennan demanded and he looked down to see her slip one hand inside her panties. After a few strokes that left her panting slightly, she pulled her hand out, gleaming with desire. Her wet fingers curled around him and she pumped him, spreading her slick arousal all over him. "Watch me while I suck you," she whispered and that was all the warning he got before she swallowed him whole.

He moaned harshly and bucked helplessly, fingers flying into her hair.

_Oh, Jesus, she was tasting herself on his dick_. The sheer erotic impact of that thought nearly made him come and his fingers tensed around the silky strands.

"I bet you taste good, don't you?" he panted heavily as her tongue swirled around him, lapping up the slick juices she'd coated over him. Her hands went to his hips, encouraging him to move his hips faster into her mouth, the suction she was applying suddenly increasing.

"Ohh … _fuckfuckfuck_," he chanted, pumping into her mouth desperately. "Bones, fuck … oh fuck, baby … so damn good, don't stop …"

Inside her mouth, she felt him growing harder and she wrapped one hand around the base, dragging her lips until she was only sucking on the tip of him. He jerked and groaned, feeling so close and yet not _close enough_.

"_You_ taste so good," she moaned against him, swiping her tongue across the drop of pre-cum before slowly working him inside her mouth again.

"Stop playing around and make me come," he pleaded frantically, eyes wild. "Bones … I can't take this, I need to … God!" One hand squeezed him hard at the base as her lips went to town on him, the other slipped between his legs, palming the heavy weight of his balls.

The stimulation was almost unbearable, the pressure building so tightly, Booth almost thought he was going to black out.

"Holy … yeeeeess! Bones, oh yeah, fuck … don't … more," he moaned and begged and panted incoherently. "Please, ohhhhh, so close … yesyesyesYES!"

Everything inside him coiled and snapped in an explosive chain reaction. He screamed her name hoarsely, absolutely detonating inside her mouth. Her lips continued to work him, drawing out every inch of pleasure until he whimpered and she finally let him slip out of her mouth. Immediately his knees gave out and he slid down the door to the floor.

_Oh fuck yeah, so fucking worth it._

"C'mere," he gasped weakly, wrapping his arms around her as she settled between his legs. "You have any idea what you just did to me?"

Brennan pressed closer to him, shifting until she straddled one muscular thigh. Burying her face in his neck, she rubbed against him and moaned against his throat. The sound vibrated over his skin and he grasped her hips as she moved on him.

"God, you're so ready to go off too, aren't you," he murmured, feeling the wetness on his thigh right through her underwear. "Those tiny little panties are absolutely drenched, baby."

She moved a little faster and he moved one hand from her hips and used two fingers to stroke her over the silky material.

"Booth," she breathed huskily, squirming against his fingers.

"Okay, baby," he soothed, slipping under the edge and touching her without any barriers. His fingers hit silky, _bare_ skin and he froze. "Bones, what the …?"

"What?" she said innocently, smiling against his neck and rocking into his hand.

"_What?_" he repeated on a sharply inhaled breath, suddenly grabbing her hips and lifting her. Before she could make a sound, he had her flat on the floor, hands tugging down and quickly ridding Brennan of her blue panties. "You are … you are _completely bare_."

Booth ended his sentence in a hushed whisper and she laughed, letting her legs fall open to his heated gaze. "You like it?"

"Baby, didn't it hurt?" He touched one finger to the smooth, bare skin, caressing softly.

"Yeah," she admitted honestly. "But you know, when I'm with Angela, things like this tend to happen."

"How does it feel?" Booth asked, tentatively exploring her, nearly mesmerized by the silky smooth feel of her combined with mouth-watering wetness. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," she reassured quickly, hips lifting off the floor in an attempt to have his fingers slide in, but he just rimmed her carefully, making her grow impatient. "It feels good, the sensation is almost heightened."

"Yeah?" he breathed, settling between her legs and using his free hand to slide one black thigh high and then the other down her legs.

Booth removed his fingers to spread her legs wider, trailing his lips down the delicate skin he had just revealed.

"Booth," she protested, fingers tangling in his hair as he kissed from her ankle up to her thigh, first one leg and then the other.

"I can smell you," he whispered, tracing his tongue on the sensitive crease where thigh met hip. "So sweet and deliciously horny."

"Lick me now," she demanded on a near growl. "Lick me and get me off before I do it myself."

Sliding his hands under her, Booth cupped her ass and lifted her into his mouth. The very tip of his tongue reached out and touched her slick, swollen folds. He swirled his tongue in concentric circles, drawing nearer and nearer to her stiff little clit. Finally, he flicked it in hard little tongue lashes that made her pant and moan in increasing volume.

"Inside," Brennan breathed, head thrashing side to side on the floor. "I want your tongue deep inside me."

He complied eagerly and she cried out at how good it felt, at the way he made soft noises against her letting her know he loved the way she tasted.

"Like strawberry pie," Booth groaned in appreciation, tonguing her deeply and licking up slowly along her soaking wet entrance. She jerked against him and he moaned deeply into her, the vibration stimulating her clit and making her yell his name like she always did whenever she came on his tongue.

Before she could completely come down, he thrust two fingers inside her and sucked her perfect pink clit into his mouth.

"Oh god, Booth," she groaned, moving her hips on his fingers as he pumped her. "Yes, faster, ooohh yes, please, _please_ make me come again."

He made sure to hit the base of her clit with every stroke, harder and harder each time until relief crashed over her again, leaving her a trembling, boneless puddle.

"Oh my god," she whispered in disbelief, minute tremors running through her like tiny little orgasms. "Incredible."

Running kisses up along the small silver hooks of her corset, Booth stretched out over her, before rolling them so that she was draped over him. Her hair spilled out around them and he buried a hand in it, bringing her lips down to his. He kissed her softly for a while, letting her calm down and just enjoying the scent and feel of her all over him.

"Beautiful," he murmured against her lips, cupping his free hand around her perky behind. "So very beautiful."

"You're really beautiful too," she whispered back and predictably he gave her an unamused look.

"Bones," he whined with a pout and a bite to her bottom lip. "How many times do we have to go over this? Attractive, good-looking, hot, are all acceptable. Beautiful is not."

"But you _are_ beautiful," she insisted, running her hands over his body in appreciation, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder.

"I'd rather be hot," he mumbled, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the upper slopes of her breasts and rocking up between her legs. "Smokin' hot."

Her amused laugh turned to a gasp as his hardening member made contact with the soft and damp flesh between her legs.

"You're hot too," she relented huskily, spreading her knees on either side of his hips and sliding over his cock. Bracing her hands on his chest, Brennan rotated her hips, smiling at the feel of him, nice and hard, beneath her. "And _I _am _very_ hot for you."

"Jesus, I'm so fucking ready for you again." Grabbing her hips, he lowered her down on him, admiring the way she looked wearing nothing but that sinful corset. "Ride me, Bones."

"Oh yeah," she breathed, looking down at him, hands on his washboard stomach as she rocked above him. As she moved, he slowly started to unsnap the tiny silver hooks, but when he was about halfway through, she swatted his hands away.

"No," Brennan laced their fingers together to keep his hands still. "You're going to go straight for my breasts and I'm not going to last."

"Bones …" he protested, but she merely gave him a wicked smile.

"How long do you think I can do this before one of us shatters?"

"Why don't you find out," Booth challenged with a grin. "Whoever comes first has to make breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Deal," she agreed, competitive streak roaring to the surface.

Booth lost all track of time as she moved over him, fast and slow and fast and slow until he could practically see white pinpricks in front of his eyes.

"Jesus," Booth groaned, fingers digging into her hips, the only part of her he was allowed to touch.

"Let go," she whispered seductively, clenching her slippery walls around him and picking up her pace once more.

"You let go," he grunted, knowing by the way she couldn't quite bring herself to slow down again that he wasn't the only one teetering on the edge.

"Bones, oh yeah …" His voice was low and husky and it should have warned her that he was about to play dirty. "Ride my cock, baby. Ride me hard."

"You're cheating!" she gasped, nostrils flaring as her body tightened against her will, hips moving harder on him without her permission.

"C'mon, babe," he panted, blatantly disregarding her outrage. "I can feel you … so tight and hot around my dick, come for me, Temperance."

"Booth!"

"Now, Bones," he enticed, arching into her. "Come for me now and I'll flip you over and fuck you hard until you come again."

"Goddamn it!" Brennan cursed, sinking her teeth hard into his perfect shoulder and pulsing helplessly, delicious waves of pleasure washing over her.

"Oh, hell yeah," Booth breathed in relief, quickly flipping Brennan on her back and pounding hard and deep inside her. His fingers fumbled with the rest of those little hooks and he finally unsnapped them all, the damn thing finally falling open and giving him access to her luscious breasts.

Without wasting any time, he cropped his lips to one pert nipple, sucking hard. Her nails raked down his back and she couldn't swallow the moan. He palmed the other breast and thumbed the nipple roughly.

"Booth, let go," she rasped, locking her legs tighter around him and feeling the strain in every inch of him as he tried to hold back.

"No, baby—" He hitched her thighs a little higher, stroking deeper and hitting her g-spot. "Come for me again."

"Oh god, fuck me harder," she moaned and he let out a guttural groan, coming back to that spot again and again, at the same time sucking one nipple furiously. The combination broke her and he buried his face in her neck, muffling his own scream of relief against her skin.

Booth rolled off her, stretching out next to her on the floor, shoulder to shoulder; both looking up at the ceiling and attempting to even out their ridiculously labored breathing. After a while, he turned on his side and propped his head on his hand, looking at her. Brennan turned on her side as well, facing him, and he feathered his fingers over her cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" Booth asked softly, wondering if he'd been a little too rough. With her, control was a constant struggle and sometimes, _sometimes_, he just freaking lost it. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not," Brennan dismissed, throwing an arm around his waist and nuzzling her face against his chest. "Why are you always worrying about that? You never have and you never will, Booth."

"The way I want you," he sighed, dropping a kiss on her head. "It scares me sometimes and you're so much tinier than I am, Bones and so sometimes it worries me that maybe I …"

"Booth, the way you want me, no one has wanted me like that before," she said softly, fingertips gliding up and down his spine. "Although, of course, logically, I know that it's somewhat irrational, I … I feel addicted to it. I don't want you to change your mind."

"Change my mind?"

"I don't want how much you want me to change," she said, the clear agitation in her voice making him wrap his arm around her and hold her as close as possible.

"Aw, baby, c'mon, you know that's not going to change," he reassured, dropping soft kisses on her forehead. "That's been set in stone for quite a while now. I just worry sometimes about, you know, going a little crazy when I touch you. I can't help it."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that," Brennan asserted, her sudden agitation melting under his kisses and earnest words. "What you _should_ be worrying about is your cheating tendencies."

Booth felt her smile against his chest and relaxed, gasping in mock outrage. "I did not cheat," he said virtuously. "I complied with all your rules. It's not my fault you left something out."

"Cheater," she said defiantly and he growled playfully and attacked her ribs with his fingers. Immediately, Brennan squealed indignantly and dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Take it back," Booth demanded, adding feathery kisses to the hollow between neck and shoulder because he knew she was ultra sensitive there too. "You take it back, right now."

"Stop, stop, stop," she gasped, trying to get away from his tickling fingers, but he was merciless and finally she gave in. "I take it back, I take it back!"

Booth's fingers went from tickling to caressing as he stroked up and down the side of her body softly, face buried against the side of her neck, listening to her husky laughter subside. "Best sound ever," he exhaled happily.

"We have to get up off this floor, Booth," she pointed out, one hand automatically going to his back and stroking.

"I know," Booth agreed, but he didn't make a move to get up, instead snuggling her closer to him and letting out a satisfied sigh.

Eventually, Brennan got him to get up from the floor and into the bed, his arms closing securely around her as they slid beneath the sheets.

**-x-**

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, slowly stirring him awake and Booth pressed the warm body in his arms even closer to him.

"Mmm …" He rubbed his nose against the back of her neck in that sleepy daze right before full consciousness struck. But slowly, deliciously, it registered: the soft shape of her pressed flushed against him, the palm of his hand splayed on the silky skin of her stomach, the round, perfect curve of her ass nestled against his morning hard-on.

_Yes._ God, he had missed morning sex, he'd missed it a lot. Usually, they both had busy, hectic days and getting home and falling into an exhausted heap was not uncommon. So morning sex was almost always inevitable, whether they'd gone at each other the night before or not, it was just one of those things _he'd_ become addicted to.

_Oh and she was so beautiful in the morning_, he mused, hand slowly trailing down to caress the top of her thighs. _Warm and soft and … _His fingers slipped between her legs and she moaned in her sleep as he caressed gently with his fingertips. Using one finger, he stroked inside and it was his turn to moan at the slick warmth he encountered.

His lips pressed wet kisses on the back of one shoulder as his finger moved in a slow rhythm inside her. It didn't take her long to wake up and she did so with a panting moan.

"Booth!"

"Morning, Bones," he whispered huskily, inserting a second finger. "You owe me breakfast."

Looking dazedly at the clock on her nightstand, she panted, "It's … oohh … almost lunchtime."

"Ah well, you owe me lunch then," Booth said casually, trailing his fingers out of her and running them up her stomach until he reached one breast. Brennan shivered as she felt the wetness that clung to his fingers sliding over her skin.

"Booth," she choked out, pressing back into the hard length of him nestled against her. He rolled her under him, swiping his tongue over her stomach and licking up her arousal. Brennan protested even as she arched into his mouth.

"No." Her hands pushed at his shoulders and she squirmed under him. "I want …" His eyes darkened and he grabbed her waist, quickly flipping her over.

"Is this what you want?" Booth whispered, settling his torso over her back, knees on either side of her hips as her ass pushed into him.

"Yes," she groaned, fisting the sheets and pressing her face against the pillow. "Booth, please …"

"Do you like it when I take you from behind, baby?" he murmured teasingly, holding her hips and driving slowly into her body. "I like it too. I like to see your gorgeous, perfect ass under my hands and …" She bucked violently into him and Booth lost his train of thought, automatically pushing forward to meet her.

"Jesus, Bones," he hissed, using his hands to move her in the hard, pounding rhythm she clearly wanted. She rewarded him by squeezing her slick inner walls and he nearly lost it. "Oh, god, so fucking tight!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand going to her clit. She moaned wildly into the pillow and he slammed inside her over and over again, rubbing the stiff little bud in tight circles.

"Baby, let go," Booth pleaded, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. The soft touch unraveled her and she shuddered in relief, muffling her satisfied cries against the pillow. Instantly, he joined her, _his_ cry of satisfaction muffed against the damp skin of her back.

Making sure to collapse next to her, instead of on top, Booth pressed his lips to her shoulder, too tired to do much else. With effort, she turned her head to look at him, giving him a dazed, satisfied smile.

"That was amazing," she said, voice still husky.

"You can say that again."

"That was amazing," Brennan repeated with a tiny smile and he chuckled, lifting a hand to run one fingertip up and down her spine.

"So …" Booth gave her a charming smile. "What's for lunch?"

"Re-heated pizza," she returned, similar smile in place.

"Fine, but if you think I'm forgetting that you owe me breakfast, you got another thing coming, bone lady," he said playfully with a soft smack to her ass.

Twenty minutes later, they were eating re-heated pizza in bed.

"Ouch," Brennan hissed when a little bit of hot marinara sauce landed on her chest. Before she could clean it up, Booth reached forward and scooped it up with his tongue.

"Is that better?" he asked, pressing his lips to the outside of his cold glass of water and then kissing the slight red mark on the upper slope of one breast.

"Yes," she sighed, his cool lips feeling heavenly on her skin. She closed her eyes when he moved down, tracing her areola with his tongue, before gently sucking the nipple into his mouth.

"Finish your food," she murmured, but her head fell back, letting him trail his lips up the column of her throat. Reaching her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, kissing her hotly, before obediently going back to his food.

Brennan watched him with narrowed eyes as he innocently finished his lunch. She ate hers quickly and collected their plates, taking them back to the kitchen. When she returned to the bedroom he was sprawled in the middle of the bed, hands behind his head, and a hard-on already in place.

_Too gorgeous, _Brennan mentally muttered._ He was too damn gorgeous for his own good. _

Her eyes raked over him as she moved closer to the bed and she knew he knew exactly what he had done to her with his pizza-flavored kisses.

"Can I help you, Agent Booth?" she inquired, standing on the side of the bed and crossing her arms under her breasts, they pushed up enticingly and his eyes immediately tracked the movement.

"C'mere, Bones," he said, voice a little rough and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're ready for more," he said knowingly, eyes lingering on her tight nipples. "Just like I am." Without taking his eyes off her, his hand went to his cock and he gave his erection one hard stroke.

Brennan gasped and launched herself at him, straddling his hips, she scattered hard kisses on his chest. Booth's arms encircled her on a breathless laugh and he rolled her under him, peppering kisses on every part of her he could reach.

She let out a moaning little laugh when his lips tickled her neck and he did it again just to hear that sound. Her nails trailed lightly down the sides of his body and her legs tangled with his as they continued to exchange warm, wet kisses.

"Mm, yeah, right there," he encouraged huskily when her teeth nibbled at a spot on his mandible that sent pleasure shooting through him. Taking advantage of his distraction, she rolled over him again, attacking him with enthusiasm.

Hands, lips, teeth, tongue, she used it all on him, unable to get enough of the soft, husky moans she was pulling from him.

"Oh god, baby," Booth gasped, hands rubbing up and down her back before burying them in her hair. "Can't get enough of you."

"Want you," Brennan panted, sinking into him. "I want you so much."

He hugged her close, his body instinctively moving her under him again. They rolled over, kissing madly and falling right off the bed. They landed hard, meeting the unyielding floor in a tangle of sheets.

"Bones!" Booth ran his hands over her, checking for injury since he'd landed on top. "Jesus, baby, are you okay?"

"I think so," Brennan wheezed, breath knocked out of her. She looked over at the concerned look on his face and smiled. "You think we need a bigger bed?"

"This is a king-sized bed," he pointed out, tenderly smoothing the hair out of her face. "We need to be more careful."

"If by more careful you mean less passionate and uninhibited, I veto," she said quickly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the serious line of his lips. "Now, we were in the middle of something and I, for one, would like to finish it."

He smiled against her lips and picked her up, setting her carefully on the bed. Slowly he slipped inside her, kissing her softly.

"I'm not going to break, Booth," she whispered gently, legs locking around him.

"Okay," he chuckled against her smiling lips, picking up the pace until they were both racing headlong towards the edge.

Her breathy little pants into his mouth told him she was getting close and he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over her dusky nipples, knowing how sensitive her gorgeous breasts were.

"Ohhh!" She moaned deeply, arching into his hands and using her own to dig into his shoulder blades. Brennan rocked her hips up to meet his strokes, head thrown back in abandon.

She looked so beautiful, the noises she was making so arousing, he buried his face against her white throat on the verge of coming undone.

"Bones … I can't …"

"Come with me," she murmured and he let go, his release triggering hers, both of them free-falling, pleasure lapping from the soles of their feet all the way up in one continuous rush.

"Holy shit," Booth gasped, turning on his back so she was resting on top of him. "We're going to kill each other before this day is up."

Brennan laughed, delighted with the results of her _experiment_. Last night, they hadn't really slept so much as dozed a little bit between bouts of lovemaking. Unsurprising, really, that they had woken up closer to lunchtime rather than breakfast. And now, the day seemed to be going pretty much the same way as the night.

"I think my hypothesis has been confirmed," she reflected, fingertips drumming pensively on his chest. "Maybe I should publish the results of this experiment."

"That better be a joke," he warned, too tired to do more than tug lightly on the strands twined around his fingers.

"Well, I wouldn't use our real names," Brennan added in the most serious tone she could manage. "It would, of course, be completely …"

"Forget it, Bones," he cut in quickly, fisting his hand in her hair and tugging a little harder. Booth was almost certain she was joking, but when it came to Temperance Brennan it was always better to err on the side of caution. "You are not putting our sex life down on paper. No way, no how."

"You didn't complain when I wrote that scene in my last book," she pointed out slyly, moving her head into his finger as he pulled slightly.

"That's different," Booth immediately defended. "Besides, I didn't want Angela to come over here and start flinging around inappropriate suggestions. It always leads to her guessing at our sex life."

"Her suggestions are not inappropriate," Brennan chastised with amusement. "She is most helpful with some of the character's interactions and she's stopped trying to guess."

"Right," he scoffed, bringing her head close until he could brush her lips with his. "I live in fear of what she gets out of you during your girl talks."

"Not much," she assured, outlining his lips with her tongue. "But what can I say when she asks me if the sex is still good? Should I lie?" Lowering her voice, she trailed her lips across his jaw and whispered in his ear, "Should I tell her you don't do it for me any longer? That it's just plain boring when we make love?"

"Bones …" he growled, that low, almost mocking tone she was using exciting him ridiculously.

"That I don't get wet for you anymore … That when I scream your name out I'm just faking it …" Bracing her hands on his chest, she looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, voice throaty and low. "Maybe, that when I open my legs and you slide right in and I can feel you deep inside, it means nothing at all, that it's not so illogically perfect, I almost can't believe it …"

Hands buried in her hair, he crushed his lips to her, stemming the flow of deliberately taunting words. Still kissing her, he flipped her under him, sliding in deep as her legs locked around him.

"Am I still doing it for you?" he asked quite rhetorically as she gasped and bucked under him. "You are dripping wet, so this can't be boring you."

"Booth …"

The low groan of his name made him grunt in satisfaction, hands clamping her thighs as he thundered inside her. "That definitely wasn't faked, was it, baby?" Brennan wanted to laugh at the way he had chosen to join the game, but all she could do was hold on, body arching into him as he placed hot kisses on her throat.

His breath, hot and labored, ghosted over her skin and as he spoke, it seemed like he was hitting deeper inside her with each softly delivered word.

"Oh yeah, Bones, so deep, so deep inside you and I never want to find my way out." The words washed over her, coiling the pressure tighter and tighter, leaving them both on the precipice, straining to hurtle right over the edge. "It's perfect … oh hell, so fucking perfect and god, you know, you _know_ it means everything, every _damn _thing."

**-x-**

As the sun set on Sunday night, Brennan raced naked towards the bedroom, her laughing shrieks ending on a gasp as he tackled her onto the bed.

"Looks like we're right back where we started," he said huskily, peppering kisses on her neck, but too exhausted to really do much else. "And you, Dr. Brennan, are in a compromising position yet again."

"Oh god," she laughed, arms weakly going around him since she had used the little bit of energy she had left to get up from the kitchen floor and run to the bedroom. "I don't think we did this even when we first moved in here."

During the course of the day they'd gone at each other in almost every room in the house: bedroom, guest bedroom, kitchen, both bathrooms, office, living and dining room. The only room that escaped was Parker's because that would have been too weird. So in lieu of it, they opted for a re-use of the kitchen counter, but somehow they ended up having frantic sex on the kitchen floor, instead.

"Well, then we were way overdue," he replied, smile growing against her neck where he had buried his face and was simply breathing her in.

"If we catch a case tomorrow I'm going to cry," Brennan observed, cheek resting on top of his head, hand stroking lazily along the side of his body. "I don't think I'll be able to move."

"Mmm," Booth mumbled in response, tongue lapping sleepily at the skin under his lips. "Best experiment ever."

She raised the sheets over them and snuggled into his arms, eyes fluttering close as his tongue rasped gently over the pulse point on her neck. It was his favorite post sexual haze activity and it always made her sigh in contentment.

"I concur," Brennan agreed. "It's your turn next, you know," she reminded him, smiling wickedly. "But your experiment couldn't possibly be superior to mine."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the scientist," she said smugly. "We are naturally trained to experiment, plus let's be honest; your Catholic upbringing will make it difficult for …"

"Let's leave my religion out of this," Booth grumbled, replacing his tongue with a slight nip of his teeth. "I don't need to be a scientist. The experiment is not _actually_ about science," he pointed out with a smug smile of his own. "It's about sex. With you. And I'm going to kick your little scientist ass, baby."

"I doubt it."

"Game on, Bones."


End file.
